Bento Box Boys
by NariNari
Summary: Watanuki and Domeki are forced to go on a journey together. Domeki is fine with it but how does Watanuki really think? And what does some bento box and a spirit named Kei have to do with anything? Yaoi
1. Choices

**A/N:** I own not the xxxHolic it belongs to the great and wonderful CLAMP. Yes I ramble not here.

"Why did you shoot her?!" Watanuki was falling to the ground as yelled Dômeki, "Is...is it because she isnt human?" He lay back on the pavement collapsed form exhaustion. The last thing he saw was a blurry Dômeki standing over him then he faded to black.

"Where am I?" Watanuki sat up.

"My place," Yûko was sitting next to hid makeshift bed.

"sigh I always end up in this position now days. Did Dômeki bring me here?"

"Yes. He seems to do alot for you. Yet you never really seem to notice." Watanuki turned his head to face her and gave the shop keeper a puzzled look.

"Dômeki always looks out for you, he never lets you go on a errand I give you by yourself. Today he made a choice, he shot that woman. Even if it meant you'd hate him forever...He didn't want to lose you." Yûko was never really blunt like this so Watanuki just sat quietly listening.

"Now you have to make a choice," She got up to leave "How are you going to treat Dômeki?" And with that she left him alone. Watanuki sighed.

She's right, he's always there for me. But everytime I see him I just, RWARG he is such a jerk!!! Oh man now I'm in even more debt to him! sigh I guess I should make something really good for lunch tomorrow...

Dômeki's POV

"Here." I looked up to see Watanuki shoving a box at me.

"What's this?" I took the box already knowing the answer.

"Your bento! It's Hiyashi Chuka."

"I wanted Tamagoyaki." I said through mouthfuls of the noodles, waiting for his reaction.

"You're just lucky that I The Great Watanuki-sama even grace you with my presence, let alone make you a scrumptious lunch everyday!" He continued his little speech facing a nearby tree while I merely ate and pretended to block him out. I really don't care what he made. Anything he cooks is delicious, the fact that he made it is enough for me.

" I want Tamagoyaki tomorrow." I handed him the box.

"I told you I don't take orders." I started to tell him that he should be a bit more grateful but he spoke first.

"Make this make that," He mumbled looking at the ground, he said something about having Yûko-san give him something to put in my food then proceeded to stomp away. He's so cute when he's angry.

Authors POV

"I believe it's time, well this has been planned since he was born. It is his destiny, Mokona prepare the supplies for Watanuki's little 'trip'"


	2. The Fortune Teller

**A/N: **Yes here is more of me storio! Anyway I say this to say this: I do not own xxxHolic it belongs to CLAMP and I so hate them for it! (No! I'm of the joking sort don't hate me CLAMP!) I also do not own the Matrix or Naruto...or Sana's lovely hammer. OH OH OH yea um did you know that the fourtne teller there going to see is the same one from book 2? Yes well they never said her name so I have taken it upon meself to name her! Okay it just makes easier for writing; well her name is Madame Hitsu...I don't know where it came from..well I do it came from Bleach you know Hitsugaya Taichou? Yes him okay I'm done!

"Yûko-san! I'm here!" Watanuki rushed into the 'shop.'

"I can see that, or rather hear. Why are you stomping in here and yelling like that Watanuki-kun?"

He kind of looked shocked he had'nt even realized that he was stomping or yelling. Altough it all came too clear when he realized the mess he had made from stomping.

"No matter, today Watanuki we have an outing to go on."

"Really, where?" He didnt really like outings they usually ended in him carrying home 8 different kinds of liquor, some stuff for Yûko's shop, and a burden on his shoulders from some dark prediction of his future.

"We are going to see an old friend of mine, you know the fortune teller you saw last time?"

Watanuki immediately began to stomp again and started yelling about how that lady had jinxed him and how he didnt think she was real fortune teller at all.

"Thats lady is a crock! It was just bad karma that made me spend more time with Dômeki! Oh what have I done to deserve this?!" Yûko just smiled he was so entertaining like this, she almost felt bad for what was about to happen to him.

Dômeki's point of view

I wonder where Watanuki is, he usually passes by at this time of day and I really needed help cleaning up out here. I really hate cleaning and yard work but he seems to enjoy it.

"DÔMEKI-KUN!" Huh? That sounded like Yûko-san. Oh it is and Watanukis' with her.

"Hello Yûko-san." I wonder what she wants she dosnt usually come to see me unless Watanukis' in trouble.

"Hello Dômeki-kun, it's nice to see you." Yes she definitely wants something I can see it in her eyes.

"Well it's always a pleasure to see you but I have a feeling it's not just to visit."

"Perceptive as ever I see well lets cut to the chase shall we?" I can see this involves me going somewhere with Watanuki. Maybe it's the way he's standing like that and looking away. Although it could be because theres a big cloud over his head and it's raining on him.

I decided to led them inside to talk since it was getting kind of cold out.

"So what's this all about?" I handed them some green tea. Watanukis face was so cute when I gave him his tea. Staring at it like I gave him death in a cup, sipping it like he thought it would blow up in his face.

"Well I need you come to with us to a fortune teller today," There was something more to this I could to tell.

"And?"

"Hahah well you will find out if you come. But I will tell you a few details myself if you come with know that what happens can not be reversed. You will have an extremely hard choice to make today. If you do not wish to come you don't have to. But I do think it would be better for Watanuki-kun if you came." Uh oh she should not have said...

"IT MOST CERTAINLY WOULD NOT!!! I don't need that big jerk around! He only gets in my way anyway it's not like he helps or anything! He's just a waste of space, mind you he takes up alot of it. With that massive body of his! Oh why does he have to be so tall? I the great Watanuki-sama should have been blessed with such height!"I see he's going all out today tears and all.

"Watanuki- you will see when we get there just why I am asking Dômeki-kun to come with us. Now if you would please refrain from anymore babbling about then we could head to the shop."

It seems Yûko-san has some power over Watanuki. He looks like an atomic bomb just waiting to explode with a comeback. I wonder what makes him obey her so willingly? I would just love to know.

(Authors POV)

Watanuki was silent on the walk to the fortune teller. He was lost in his thoughts while Yûko, Mokona and Dômeki all chatted about nothing. Dômeki however, true to nature; was not showing any interest in the conversation. He was mainly focusing on why Watanuki was so quiet. The look on his face sent chills up his spine.

"Here we are." The two boys had been so lost in thought they had forgotten why they were even walking in the first place. They entered the shop silently behind Yûko; with Dômeki looking around he had never been there and he liked to know what was around him. Watanuki still looked like the black plagued had hit only now he was growing a bit fussy. He had just now realized that they were there for him and it had something to do with Dômeki.

Maybe she will tell me I will never have to see his big ugly face again! And he will make his own Bento!

A smile graced his lips as he thought more of these inspiring thoughts.

There was a lot of odd and ends in the shop, they ranged from the perfectly ordinary to things you should have seen in a museum. Dômeki didnt think much of anything there; until a small black box on a table in a corner caught his eye. It looked like a miniature version of a bento box, but it had a cover. Now this wouldn't have held his attention if it hadn't been for the small Kanji written in red on the lid. He made no move to go read it he, he could see what the lid said perfectly fine. Dômeki suddenly wished he hadnt come.

"Konnichiha Yûko-san. I've been expecting you." The old woman from before was sitting at a small table shuffling some cards.

"Ah Madame Hitsu, dochirahe? May I presume you know why we're here?"

"Yes, come sit," She stood up and motioned them towards the table, "Would you like some tea?"

"If you're such a great psychic shouldn't you know the answer to that?" Watanuki mumbled not intending it to be heard, but the old woman had. She turned and smiled at him.

"Well if you must know; yes you really want tea but don't want to say anything," Watanuki opened his mouth to protest, but she held her hand up to stop him. "Now you're going to me 'No you're wrong I just had tea at Dômeki-kun's and I'm not thirsty' but yes you are."She began to sit down and shuffle her cards again. "You didn't drink much of the tea Dômeki-kun gave you because you didn't want him to know you actually enjoyed it." Watanuki immediately blushed at the truth and cast a glance at Dômeki who was smirking triumphantly, Yûko was silently giggling while Mokona was laughing freely.

"Well now that I have proved myself to be an accurate 'psychic or whatever' lets move on or do you wish to further embarrass yourself?" Watanuki shook his head furiously, blush still tinting his cheeks and sat down.

"Now then, neither of you have a clue why you are here, but before I begin you need to make one little decision. Once I tell you where you destiny is headed you cannot reverse it just as you cannot change the past. You will either have to do something about it or live with the unpleasant facts of the truth." Madame Hitsu pulled out a little tin, which contained two red pills and two blue pills. " Now you can either pointing at blue pill walk out of this door, pretend this never happened and go on with you miserable lives or pointing at red you can listen and do something about it and maybe change the world just a little. So will you choose the red pill or the blue?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THIS IS, THE MATRIX?!" Watanuki pulled out a plastic hammer and hit Madame Hitsu over the head with it. "And let me guess tomorrow I will wake up with a big hole in my neck underground in a ship somewhere! Oh yes give me the red pill BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE DYING TODAY!" Watanuki hit her again with the hammer, determined to 'knock' some sense into the old bat."Who the hell do you think you are Morpheus?!"

"Well he is my hero!" Madame Hitsu spoke towards the wall with a spark in her eye and tears of admiration running down her cheeks." Well now that you've ruined my fantasy for the day, which will you choose?" Watanuki looked skeptical still not trusting her.

"Oh mighty oracle you know the answer" He spat.

"You're right, I do but you need to say it." Madame Hitsu looked serious once more.

" I want to hear it." Everyone looked at Dômeki who had just spoke for the first time since entering the shop.

"Very well, and you Watanuki-kun? Do you wish to hear your destiny?"Madame Hitsu had suddenly gained a set of of bright gray piercing eyes.

Watanuki looked around the room, he already knew the answer. He just was reluctant to say it.

"I want to hear it."

Konnichiha-Hello

Dochirahe-How are you?


	3. Castor And Pollox

**A/N: **Still not owning the xxxHolic crys

"I want to know."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Well then lets begin." Madame Hitsu began arranging rocks on the table, then asked, "Do either of you know what this is?"

"I do." She looked at Dômeki,"It's the constellation Castor and Pollux."

"Thats right," She nodded "Do you know why I chose to show this to you?" Dômeki shook his head no.

"As the story goes Castor and Pollux were a pair of twin brothers. That story is entirely wrong. Castor and Pollux were in fact just two men, mortal enemies per say. They one day went on a journey together intending to small a wooden box. They found the box but failed to used it. To them they failed themselves, they hadnt really, it wasnt meant for them to use it. However it was meant for them to see they real them and in that fate worked, they gained something more valuable then the box it self." she looked at the boys, "Do you understand where I'm going with this?" She got to head shakes in reply.

"All in good time. Now seeing that Castor and Pollux failed someone has to succeed, Do-" Watanuki cut her off.

"Wait a minute! How do you know all this? that Castor and Polio failed or whatever? Or that they werent brothers?! How do we know youre just not full of crap?"

"Because _I_ told Castor and _Pollux_'s fortune, I told them to go on that journey, I drew those two men together, now can we please MOVE ON?!" Watanuki looked taken aback that she had just yelled at him, but Madame Hitsu was getting tired of him always trying to disapprove her.

"Well back to the point. Destiny chooses what people do and do not do for the most part only you can follow through with your destiny. The stars have alligned, your journey begins soon, the preparations have been made, the fates are in motion."

"Wait a minute, what exactly are we doing?" Watanuki glared at her, she looked him in the eye.

"Youre going to finish what Castor and Pollux started."


	4. Destiny Revealed: The Bento Box!

**A/N:** I still dont own xxxHolic...but I do have this really awesome picture of Watanuki! okay storio...Oh yea those were some Gackt lyrics form Lust For Blood Idont own those either yea Im talkin bout the romaji stuffs. By the way incase any of oyou had seen Moon Child I didnt take the name Kei from Hyde's character. Actually I thought about Kei from Legal Drug and I was like no thats too girly and went to go see what Hyde's name in the movie was and I was kina surprised to see that was his name in the movie. Yea thought I'd let you know.

"You're going to finish what Castor and Pollux started."

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" Watanuki was red in the face.

"Quite the contrary, I am sane your are...questionable...In any case would you like me to specify the details or not?"

"Please." Dômeki put in.

"Okay well, Castor and Pollux went on a journey to find a small wooden black box, now this box is special it turns evil spirits back to good spirits. It was forged by two extremely powerful sorcerers." Madame Hitsu looked at Yûko for a second before continuing, "Castor and Pollux did not have the...ability...to do this, but you do. So you are going to take the box and finish the job."

"What box? I mean do you even have it?" Watanuki looked slightly interested.

"Yes, Dômeki-kun I believe you know where it is, would you mind getting it for me?" She smiled at him knowingly. Dômeki walked over to the corner of the shop near the door and picked up the small black box with the Kanji on it and brought it over to Madme Hitsu.

"OH MY CROD! Does that say what I think it does? Please just tell me thats a typo!!" Watanuki jumped back from the box in fear it might try to eat him.

"Yes it does," Madame Hitsu suddenly looked very dark and her eyes slightly closed she read aloud "Subete no yasuragi o kowasu...onaji ayamachi o kurikaesu... Hito no sugata ni modoritai...honno sukoshi no aida de ii..._Destroy all the peace...Make the same mistake over again...I want to return to human form...If only just for a little while_." Dômeki didnt look to happy with that and Watanuki was as far away form the box as the shop would allow.

"Madme Hitsu, please could you tell us what exactly we are supposed to do with this box?"

"Why yes of course, spirits are odd creatures as you may know, but there happens to be one formidable spirit in the east. His name is Kei and he is a special spirit persay, you need to capture Kei and put him in the bento box."

"So where is this Kei located?"

"In the Land of Waves."

"Oh great now shes on a Naruto kick, Isnt the Matrix enough for you, _Oracle_?" Watanuki growled at her.

"Oh well I'm sorry _you_ don't aparicate good television! No it was formerly know as the Land of Waves and I don't really remember what they call it now. Yûko-chan?"

"Yes it's on Hokkaido."(Keep in mind they're some where in Tokyo)

"Oh well that narrows it down Hokkaido is only about **200 MILES IN CIRCUMFERENCE**!" Watanuki spat.

"Well then let me help you figure it out," Madame Hitsu glared "Kei is in the city of Wakkanai, he will not leave that city so you need not worry about him running very far from you. Of course he will run."

"So we have to chase him all over Wakkanai? Isnt that place pretty rural? Like mountains and dirt roads?" Dômeki only seemed slightly worried.(Actually Wakkanai is a major city and I have no idea weather or not it's rural.)

"Yes but that dosnt mean you can let your guard down. Kei is very resourceful."

"There's something youre not telling us, something about that box. I want to know." Dômeki never let his eyes stray from Madame Hitsus icy grey ones.

"You were right about this one Yûko-chan. That box was meant just for Kei, when you put Kei in the box he will become flesh and blood once more."

"Wha? Why would we turn a spirit into a person?" Watanuki asked.

"Well it's quite simple Kei is not like other spirits. There is one more thing though Kei will stay in human form for 24 hours he will no doubt try and...have you...You must resist him by all means if you don't you will be lost forever."

"You mean we'll die?"Dômeki put in.

"No much worse than that, I wont give you the details just do not let Kei touch you that much."

"Why exactly are we turning Kei into a person again?"

"He has some unfinished business and if it is not taken care of he will continue terrorizing Wakkanai, not allowing it to change from the way it was 500 hundred years ago. Killing those who stand in his way."

"Wait," Dômeki had just thought of something,"If we are going to turn him back into a person why would he run from us? Shouldnt he be happy?"

"Some things are better left unsaid." Madame Hitsu said simply. Neither Dômeki nor Watanuki looked to happy about this statement.

"So what can you tell us?"

"I can tell you that it's still entirely up to you if you go to Kei or not, I can also tell you that if you do choose to go then you must leave tonight."

Watanuki stood up, "So are we done here lady?"

"Yes."

"Good." He moved toward the door.

"Watanuki where are you going?" Yûko asked.

"Where do you think? If I'm gonna go fight some freak spirit I need to get some rest!" Yûko smiled at him. Watanuki faced Dômeki, "Are you coming or not you big air head!" Dômeki smirked at him.

"Of course I am you'd get yourself killed without me."

"You just be glad I'm even allowing you to come with me!" Watanuki stormed out of the shop, Dômeki not far behind him.

"Arnt they cute?" Yûko smiled at Madame Hitsu.

"Yes, If only they knew what lies ahead, I wonder if they would still go."

"Yes, if it meant they would be together. He wont say it but, Dômeki would go to the ends of the earth for Watanuki."

"And Watanuki?"

"All in good time."


	5. Matagu

**A/N**: I still don't own xxxHolic cries to self Also I don't know what most airports look like, but I modeled this one after Tampa International Airport cause that's the one I go to. Hey isn't this supposed to be a yaoi? And a citrusy one at that. So where did it go? I for one have not seen anything of the yaoi or citrus sort. Yea so there will be some yaoi-y type moments in this one.Kind of sorta not really but I promise there will be some! Yes I know you're excited!

"No! I won't go! Not on _that_ thing!" Watanuki was making quite a scene, kicking and screaming as soon as they stepped into the airport. Dômeki was basically dragging him to the ticket desk. "You can't make me! Onegai Kami-sama make them stop! Yûko-san onegai! Onegai don't do this to me!"

"Forget it, this is the fastest way to Wakkanai ans you need to get there as soon as possible."

"No!" With that Watanuki pulled completely away from Dômeki and ran full speed in the direction of the elevators. He was about 22 meters away before he was suddenly in the air, looking at Dômeki's ass.

"Hey you big brute put me down! How dare you throw me over your shoulder like some piece of luggage?!" By now anyone who hadn't seen Watanuki's earlier performance were staring at him, which pretty much meant the entire first floor in a 60 meter radius. Dômeki began walking in the direction of the train that would take them to their hangar.

"Watanuki-kun, if you don't be quiet airport security is going to think were some kind of terrorists." Yûko hissed into his ear.

"Good! Then I can tell them you kidnaped me and plan to take me to Taiwan where I will be whored out to dirty old men with hair lips! Then you'll go to jail where some foreigner named Bubba will have his way with you!"(1)

"If they arrest us they will no doubt search us all...throughly." She made a motion of putting on a glove to emphasize the through part. With that Watanuki's pale face lost any color it every had as, images began to play in his minds eye. "Now will you cooperate or will Dômeki-kun have to carry you the whole way?"

Watanuki looked thoughtful for a moment before he shouted, "I'm not getting on that plane!" He flipped of Dômeki shoulder landing runners style (2) on the floor, seeing this coming Dômeki threw a duffle bag in front of Watanuki tripping him mid-sprint.

"OW! Oh oh oh you teme! Ithink I sprained my ankle!" He said as he made his way over to a nearby chair.

"Shouldn't have tried to run." Dômeki said simply and picked up the duffle bag. Yûko sighed.

"Watanuki-kun when will you learn?" She leaned down to examine his ankle. "It's not sprained but you can't walk on it, now Dômeki-kun will have to carry you the whole way! You don't mind do you?" She turned to the latter boy.

"Nothing I'm not used to."

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Watanuki tried to stand up, "Ow ow ow! This is all your fault!"

"Don't walk baka." Dômeki squatted in front of him, "Get on."

"No!"

"Would you rather I throw you over my shoulder again?" Watanuki considered this for a moment before he slowly wrapped his limbs around Dômeki.

"Okay then let's go." Yûko said.

On the Plane

_Oh I hate planes and now I've been sitting on this one for an hour. 'It's the quickest way to Wakkanai' my ass! It's already 10, I've been in this crod damn airport since 8:15!...Oh Dômeki's asleep, that jerk! Sleeping while I'm sitting here scared out of my mind! But still he looks so peaceful when he's asleep, he's so close I could touch him..._

Watanuki's hand slowly moved towards Dômeki's face,

_He looks like an angel..._

His fingers ghosted across the sleeping boys face tracing the outline of his face, fingers taking in the feel of the heated skin.

_Gyahh! What am I doing?! I shouldn't be touching him! But..It feels so good._

Watanuki took his hands away from Dômeki's and looked at him, still he could see where his fingers had run up and down. He was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts of the boy next to him when a womans voice announced, "We are sorry for the delay the plane will be taking off now. Please fasten your seat belts and stay in your seats until the 'seat belt' sign goes off. Arigatou."

_Nani? Did she just say the plane was going to take off? It's going into the air? No! I won't go! I have to get out of here!_

Watanuki turned to his right,only to find a small window overlooking the runway. He then looked around to find the door, and to his dismay he realized he was all the way at the back of the plane. Then an idea struck him.

_Dômeki's asleep so if I'm really careful then I can get by him and tell those flight attendants to let me off this damned thing!_ Watanuki got up carefully ducking his head so

not hit it on the luggage compartments. He lifted his leg over Dômeki's so he was now standing with one leg on each side and quite close to his head. Just then Dômeki stirred and looked blearily up at Watanuki.

"Hey what are you doing?" Watanuki blushed at being caught in the act of trying to escape.

"I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Excuse me sir? But we're going to need you to sit down." The woman who had made the announcement was at his side.

"Oh I was just going to the bathroom."

"I'm sorry but we're about to take off." She said and walked to the front of the plane where she sat down and buckled herself in.

"Hey, sit down." Dômeki told him. Watanuki looked around for a second before he saw his only way to escape this was to run like hell. Dômeki must have saw what he was thinking on his face and grabbed his wrist. "Don't you dare try to run, they won't let you out anyway."

Watanuki glared at him and yanked his wrist away. He was just about to make a break for it when the plane began to move, Watanuki screamed at the sudden movement ad he was flung into Dômeki's lap. Dômeki was just as shocked as he was just kind of held him there so not to freak him out anymore, he was surprised when Watanuki buried his face into his neck and wrapped his arms around him silently asking Dômeki to protect him.

_This...I feel so...safe..._

Watanuki stayed like that for a long time, he just wanted stay like that forever that feeling of Dômeki's arms around him, protecting him. After awhile he feel asleep wondering if Dômeki minded him sitting on him, then realizing he didn't care.

---------------------------------------

Dômeki looked down at the sleeping boy that was straddling him.

_He looks so different when's he's sleeping. Like some things wrong, like he's in pain. Watanuki why do you look so sad when you're asleep?_

Dômeki soon fell asleep as well, Watanuki's even breathing pulling him to it.

10 Minutes Later

Watanuki woke up and looked around, trying to figure out where the hell he was. He noticed that he was one top of something warm when he remembered he had been sleeping on Dômeki and that he was now 20,000 meters in the air. He had come to terms with the fact that he could be killed at any moment, crashing to earth with no control; so now his only problem was getting off of Dômeki without waking him.

Watanuki jumped up and down a little, to see how much movement he could make with out waking up. After the first few jumps Dômeki mumbled something in his sleep and Watanuki stopped jumping and slid off him in one smooth motion. To this Dômeki mumbled something again, but just turned his head to face Watanuki. Smiling to himself for not having woken

Dômeki up, Watanuki looked out the window into the night sky, it really was pretty up here.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will now be landing at Shizu Airport. Please be seated at all times and thank you for flying Air Tokyo." Watanuki looked down after the woman statement and noticed they were approaching the ground at dangerously high speeds.

"Oh crod, oh crod, oh crod, oh crod..." Watanuki repeated the mantra over and over as they sped towards the runway, he was so sure they would crash. Watanuki felt something grip around his right and noticed Dômeki was awake and holding his hand.

"Calm down, it will be okay." He told him in a confident voice and squeezed his hand.

"Yoroshii." Watanuki said and closed his eyes as the plane's wheels hit the runway Dômeki thought the circulation in his hand was cut of Watanuki was squeezing it so hard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you may now exit." The woman announced. Watanuki was the first one off that plane with Dômeki a few people behind him.

"You couldn't wait five seconds?" He asked when he finally caught up to him.

"You couldn't go any faster?" Dômeki just 'Hmpf'd at that and led Watanuki to the baggage claim.

30 Minutes Later

"Hey, where are we supposed to go?" Watanuki asked Dômeki as they walked in the general direction of the exit.

"Well Yûko-san said we have reservations at the hotel Yami."

"Why would someone call a hotel that? Doesn't seem like a very inviting name."

"I don't know but Yûko said that's where this Kei person lives...Well as much as a spirit lives anywhere." Dômeki opened the door to let Watanuki out.

"Arigatou." He mumbled. "So how are we getting there?"

"I guess we could take a taxi." Dômeki looked around and spotted on not that far away, "Come on." Watanuki followed Dômeki over to the awaiting taxi. "Excuse me tonobara, but could you by any chance take us to the hotel Yami?"

The man looked up at them before saying, "Why the hell would ya wanna go there?"

"We have some business there, now can you take us or not?" Watanuki did not need this man asking a bunch of questions.

"Jeez, yea I can take ya." The man got out and took their bags from them and put them in the trunk. "Okay, you sure you want to go to Yami?"

"Hai." Watanuki almost growled.

"Okay, okay. Just thought I'd check. It's not a very nice place ya know, full of spirits and such.." the man rambled on like that for the whole ride which took about 20 minutes. "It's not to late to turn back now, ne?"He said as the pulled up to the hotel. It was the size on a large 2 story house, nothing extravagant. It seemed like they hadn't remolded it since the 1500's though.

"This is fine thank you." Dômeki told him as he paid him the 900 Yen (3) for the ride. The man drove away after a final warning for them to be careful.

"What the hell was that all about? Why was that man so afraid of this place?" They walked into the small lobby, which looked it hadn't been remodeled recently either.

"Konnichiha, can I help you?" A man appeared from a doorway on the left and bustled over to the desk.

"Yes we have reservations, I think it's under a Ichihara Yûko or a Hitsu Ahika." Dômeki told the man.

"Oh so you're Yûko-san's boys? You don't seem like the type that can help me with my problem." The man looked at Watanuki then back to him, "Oh well I'll take any help I can get at this point. Here you go it's at the end of the hall on the top floor, the stairs are right there." The man handed him the keys to a room and pointed to the doorway in which he came from."By the way I'm Matmuso Jin, and you are?"

"Watanuki Kimihiro." He bowed.

"Dômeki Shizuka." He did the same.

"Well, Watanuki-san, Dômeki-san, I think Kei has come to greet you."


	6. Enter The Dead

**A/N:** I still don't own xxxHolic cries to self

"Well, Watanuki-san, Dômeki-san, I think Kei has come to greet you."

"Nani?" Watanuki asked Jin, but Jin wasn't looking at him, he was looking behind him. Jin then bowed,

"Konnichiha, Kei-sama." Slowly Watanuki turned around. There standing on the stair case was what seemed to be a normal person, yet his eyes were like blood, skin paler than Watanuki's, his hair was shortish, kind of spiky and brown with a reddish tint to it. He was thin and his body was quite feminine, when you looked at the end result he seemed almost girl like but still held manly way. He was without a doubt the most beautiful man Watanuki had ever seen.

Dômeki was looking at him too, "Matmuso-san," He turned to him,"I think you're mistaken this can't be a spirit." Jin stared at him for a moment before asking him why. "Well I can see him, and not only can I see him but he looks like a real person to me."He answered.

"Really? Is that so?" Kei's voice was like honey, sweet and captivating. Perfect for his looks and nature.

"My dear, Dômeki-kun was it?" Dômeki nodded, "Everyone can see me, although it is a surprise that you can see me so clearly."He was in front of Dômeki now smiling like a mad man, he started to stroke the left side of Dômeki's face. "Oh look you can _touch_ me too." he purred.

A shiver ran down Dômeki's spine. Kei's fingers might be cold but every time he touched him a fire burned brighter within Dômeki.

"Oi!" Watanuki yelled. He wanted so bad for Dômeki to push Kei away from him. But when he didn't and Watanuki couldn't take the sight of Kei touching him anymore he decided to step in. "You know you shouldn't go around touching people you don't know!" Kei didn't take his eyes off Dômeki as he spoke to Watanuki.

"Oh but I think I do Watanuki-kun."

"Who the Hell gave you permission to call me that?! It's the great Kimihiro-sama to you!" Watanuki screeched at him. He still didn't know why Kei touching Dômeki made his blood boil, all he knew was that it did. "You're not even a real spirit! Come on Dômeki let's go!" He grabbed Dômeki's wrist and dragged him toward the staircase.

POP

Kei was leaning against the door frame of the staircase blocking their way.

"What the...How did you get there?!" Watanuki sputtered.

"Well," Kei looked thoughtful for a moment,"You know it just might have something to do with the fact that I'm a spirit."

"You are not!"

"Now, now, Watanuki-kun," Kei leaned in till he was at max 10 centimeters away from Watanuki's face,Watanuki noted that Kei was taller than him and made a mental note to get back at him later for it."Why do you say that?"

"Because if you were a spirit I would have been able to sense you as soon as I came within 50 meters of this place! And now you're standing before me and I _still_ can't sense your presence! Not only that Dômeki can see you, and I don't think that Matmuso-san should be seeing you either." Watanuki looked smug as he finished his rant.

"Actually I can't see Kei-sama well at all. He's pretty much see through to me." Jin supplied with a smile. Watanuki's face fell as he looked back and forth from Jin to Kei.

"B-but I...It's not possible! I can't sense you and Dômeki can see you!"

"Oh on the contrary Watanuki-kun-" Kei started smiling happily.

"I told you not to call me that!" Watanuki hissed but Kei just continued.

"I am a spirit. I am just how you say...a very _special_ spirit."

Dômeki turned to Watanuki and said "Isn't it obvious?"

"What?" Watanuki asked exasperated. "So now you know? Why the hell does everyone know but me?!"

"Well it's obvious Kei-sama is-" Dômeki stopped when Kei stepped forward and took his hand out of Watanuki's.

"Onegai Dômeki-kun," He kissed the hand, "Don't tell Watanuki-kun," Kei kissed his wrist, "Let him figure it out on his own." Watanuki snatched Dômeki's hand away before Kei's lips could touch him again.

"Yea I think I just figured it out," Watanuki sneered, "Your just a pervert!" Kei just smiled at the accusation and Watanuki growled pushing past him, he dragged Dômeki up the stairs without another word.

Once in the room Watanuki began to pace the length of it. "Who the hell does he think he is?! Trying to make me look like a fool!" He ranted.

"He doesn't have to try very hard for that one." Dômeki asserted from the bed where he was sitting.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Watanuki whipped around to face him.

"See that's what I'm talking about."

"That's not the point!" Watanuki stared to pace again. "He is trying to outsmart me! I won't be beaten! Plus he was all over you and I-"

"Does that bother you?" Dômeki asked.

"What?"Watanuki faced him again.

"That he was all over me."

Watanuki blushed,"N-no of course not! But you were to busy getting felt up by that ero-youkai you forgot what Yûko-san said about not letting him touch you!"

"Touch you that much and that's only when he's human."Dômeki told him and laid back on the bed. Now Watanuki's face rivaled the color of Kei's eyes.

"W-Well of you want him to touch you go right ahead! See what I care!"

"I don't mind it." He said lazily. Watanuki turned away, he couldn't let Dômeki see his face. When he turned back around he noticed something.

"Hey where's the other bed?"

Dômeki smirked, "There isn't one."

"What? So where are you going to sleep?"

Dômeki sat up, "What do you mean me? I'm sleeping in the bed."

"No I am."

Dômeki stood up and walked over to Watanuki, leaning down he said, "Which one of us has to _fight_ the spirits?"

Watanuki looked away. "You."

"That's right so which one of us needs more rest?"

"You."

"Good, so which one of us should use the bed?"

"You." Watanuki glared at him. "I'm going out."

Dômeki stood up straight as he asked, "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it!" Watanuki yelled as he slammed the door.

_Damn that bastard! Asking me who has to fight the spirits., like I didn't know! If I could I'd fight them myself. But then I'd probably never see him...Wait a minute where am I?_ Watanuki had been so busy

fuming about Dômeki he hadn't even thought about where he was going. Looking around he realized he was in a cemetery.

"Lost?" Watanuki jumped and turned to face the speaker. He jumped again when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh Watanuki-kun that's no way to greet someone," Kei shook his head at him and smiled. "I should ask you the same thing. Do you make it a habit of wandering around strange cemeteries by yourself?"

"No but that's not-"

"You see that headstone over there?" Kei pointed to a large tombstone covered in vines and dirt, the only thing visible was the name.

"Yea Miwasureru Kaiya?" Watanuki pointed too.

"It seems no one bothers to clean it anymore, would you like to help me?" Kei asked.

"Uhh...sure I guess."

They began pulling off vines and clearing away the dirt but you still couldn't read the other writings.

"Kei-san, why are you cleaning this headstone?" Watanuki asked. Kei never looked up as he answered.

"It's dirty."

"So are a hundred other headstones here but you're not cleaning them. Whats so special about this one?"

"Nothing." Kei smiled at him this time. This angered Watanuki, he didn't know why Kei was lying to him.

"I'm leaving." Watanuki said and stomped away. Kei finished cleaning in silence. When he was satisfied he sta there and looked at the stone intently.

"Hello Kaiya. I'm sorry I haven't visited in awhile." Kei spoke softly so only that grave should hear him. He hoped the one before him was listing. "Please forgive me. What am I saying, of course you will. After all your names not Kaiya for nothing!" He laughed, "I think those boys are the ones who can actually do it Kaiya. I don't want to go through this Kaiya, I don't want to hurt you anymore. Kaiya I don't know what the future holds for me but please forgive me for then, forgive me for now, forgive me for later, forgive me for always." He smiled at the familiar words ans stood up, "I'll be back soon, I promise. Ashiteru, Miwasureru Kaiya."

Dômeki paced up and down the room, it was 9 at night and Watanuki still wasn't back.

_Where is he? He should of been back by now! Shit he's probably lost somewhere! That's it I'm going to look for him._

Dômeki out on his shoes and headed for the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Kei standing there.

"Going somewhere?" Kei smiled.

"Oh yea I was just going to see if I could find Watanuki."

"No need I know where he is."

"Really? Where?" Dômeki cocked his eyebrow as he asked.

"Down near the cemetery."

Dômeki frowned, "Why would Watanuki go there? He'd see tons of spirits."

Kei's smile got wider, "I was with him, he was helping me clean a grave. After awhile he left."

"Oh, well I guess I don't have to leave now. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Dômeki lead Kei inside. Kei sat on the chair near the bed where Dômeki was sitting. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

Dômeki looked startled, how had he know? "Well yes there is."

"Then go ahead and ask." Kei told him.

"Well, why aren't you running? Yûko-san said you would run, but you're not. And further more why would you run in the first place?"

Kei looked at him for a few moments before replying. "Dômkei-kun, you know what I am. I will run when the time comes because there is something I have to do pertaining to that, and I really don't want too. As for not running now, all I can say is that I like you and Watanuki-kun. Although he won't let me touch him not like you, you'll let me touch you won't you?" Kei stood up in front of Dômeki and started to smooth out his hair. Dômeki leaned into the touch. Kei started to caress Dômeki's face erasing Watanuki's earlier touches. Kei leaned down and began nibbling on an ear, Dômeki moaned but pushed Kei back.

"I can't let you do that." He said seriously (A/N:Then again when is he not serious?)

"You already have someone?" Kei asked.

"You could say that."

"They don't know how you feel do they?" Kei smiled down at him, "No matter you must be tired. Come sleep with me." He pushed Dômeki back and got on the bed. "Comfy?"

"Yea but-"

"Shhh, if you're worried about Watanuki-kun he'll be fine." Dômeki nodded at the assessment."Goodnight Dômeki." Kei whispered and snuggled up to him. Dômeki said nothing but threw his arm loosely around Kei.

"Ahhhh, I've been walking for hours! Where is that damned hotel?" Watanuki trudged along the sidewalk. It was late, very late and he had gotten even more lost than he already was. Now he was in some random part of this small town and everyone's lights where out. He had no idea if he was ever going to make it back to the Yami.

"So I've come full circle, eh?" Watanuki looked around, he was back at that cemetery. He walked over to the grave he and Kei had been cleaning earlier to see if Kei had finished it. "Lets see, Miwasureru Kaiya, Miwasureru Kaiya, AH! Miwasureru Kaiya! Wow Kei-san really got a lot down it's totally spotless. Hmm says she died in 1642. Maybe that's when Kei died too."

"You really shouldn't wander around here at night." A voice whispered to him.

"What? Who's there?"

"You might get hurt." It snickered to him.

"Hey! Show yourself!"

"Hehehekekeke _I_ might hurt you, hehehe." It began laughing maliciously and Watanuki could feel himself being pulled back wards to the grave behind him. The ground was sinking beneath him, he was being pulled into a grave.

"Leiko that's enough!" A womans voice barked, yet it was gentle, calming, _forgiving_. Watanuki instantly felt pressure lift from him and he sighed in relief. "Are you okay Watanuki-kun?" The woman asked, she was definitely a spirit. She had light colored eyes and hair which flowed down her back. She wore a white gown that was slightly tattered, she must have been an angel.

"Yes I'm fine, thank-you, but how do you know my name?"

She smiled at him, one of those knowing smiles. "You helped clean my grave today, thank-you so much."

"Wait so you're Miwasureru Kaiya?" She nodded. "So can you tell me why Kei-san was cleaning your grave?"

"Hai, he and I used to know each other when we were alive, he was very special to me." She smiled at some forgotten memory her mind was replying.

"Oh, so why is it I can't sense him and Dômeki can see him? Why can he touch Dômeki?!" Watanuki demanded.

"Now isn't the time for these questions, you need sleep." She told him. "I know that you are lost but I cannot take you back tonight but you may sleep here. And do not worry about other spirits attacking you, I will ward them off. Now sleep." As if on command Watanuki felt drowsy he began to sway and fell over Kaiya's grave into a deep sleep.

The Next Morning

Watanuki woke up cold, he looked around and realized he was in the cemetery.

"Good morning Watanuki-kun."

"Mornin'" He said sleepily, the realized who he was talking to. "Oh good morning Kaiya-san!" He shot up and began bowing, "Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to fall asleep on your grave please forgive me!"

She laughed, "Watanuki-kun it's alright, I told you to sleep there, and my names not Kaiya for nothing!" Watanuki looked nervous though, "It's alright really, now let's get you back to the Yami."

"But I want to know more about Kei-san and you!"he whined.

"Alright I'll tell you if you promise to come visit me later." She told him.

"Okay."

"Arigatou, Kaiya-san!" Watanuki called from the front door of the hotel. He walked in and saw the foreman and bowed to him, then made his way up the stairs. He unlocked the door quietly and slowly opened the door.

"Dômeki?" He called softly, he didn't know if he was awake or not. "Dôm-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw Dômeki, in bed, with Kei.

Watanuki didn't know what to do, seeing Dômeki like that with his arm around Kei, hurt him. He was beginning to understand why now, why it hurt for him to see Dômeki look so happy with someone other than him, to see him look happy at all. And because of someone else.

_Why? Why is he doing this to me?_

Watanuki couldn't look away, he wanted to scream and throw thing about, but he also just wanted to run, run where no one could ever hurt him again. But it was to late for that, Dômeki was waking up.

**Japanese:**

Konnichiha-Hello

Onegai-Please

Arigatou-Thank-you

Yami-Darkness

Ero-Perverted

Youkai-Spirit or Demon in this case Kei could be either.

Ero-youkai-Perverted Spirit.

Extra- Kaiya's name is Kaiya for a reason Kaiya means Forgiveness while Miwasureru means forget. So her name means Forget and Forgive.

Narinari: WOOT! I so left you on a cliff hanger yes I know you hate me! walks away crying


	7. Frights, Flights, and Fights

**A/N:** Woot it's a new chapter! Yea I know it's been awhile sorry! I've been in what I like to call a 'Chapter slump.' Meaning I can write new stories but I can't write new chapters, I'm hoping this one will get me out of it. I'm kina straying away from the Kei thing here and focusing more on the whole D/W thing.

**MATA!!!:** I don't own xxxHolic.

Watanuki wanted to run, but it was too late for that now, Dômeki was already waking up.

Watanuki just stood there while Dômeki slowly opened his eyes, "Watanuki?" he questioned sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Around seven." Watanuki breathed. Dômeki thought Watanuki had a funny look on his face then he realized that Kei was still under his arm. Watanuki started to back out of the room mumbling about being sorry for intruding, then rushed out the door with Dômeki not to far behind.

"MATMUSO-SAN!!!" Watanuki screamed as he tripped down the stairs, "MATMUSO-SAN!!"

"What is it Watanuki-san?" Jin asked, as Watanuki basically fell in front of him.

"I need a plane ticket and a cab right now!" Watanuki yelled.

"Why would you need that?" Dômeki asked.

"Thats none of your concern!" Watanuki said and turned back to Jin,"Get me a plane ticket to Tokyo NOW!"

"Alright, sir. But it will take a few minutes." Jin said looking bored.

"Fine!"

"Watanuki what are yo-"Dômeki started.

"Don't talk to me!" Watanuki hissed at him.

"Watanuki-san, the next flight to Tokyo isnt till tomorrow, would you like me to have them hold a ticket for you?" Jin asked.

"Yes!"

"NO!" Dômeki shouted at Jin."Hang up the phone now." Jin stared at him then did as he was told."Watanuki what do you-" Dômeki tried again.

"Don't talk to me God dammit!" Watanuki screamed at him, "What the Hell do you think your doing!? If I wanna leave I will!" He started towards the exit, tears streaming down his face,

"Don't look at me! Don't even think about me!"

"Watanuki!" Dômeki grabbed his wrist but Watanuki wiggled away.

"I said DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME ASSHOLE!!!" Dômeki had had enough of this, he lunged forward and grabbed Watanuki by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder he started he went up stairs.

"Put me down God dammit!" Watanuki yelled as they reached the door to their room. Paying no heed to him Dômeki opened the door and was relieved to find Kei not there.

Watanuki didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasnt Dômeki setting him down gently on the bed, like he was a porcelain doll. Dômeki sat next to him and asked quietly, "Where were you last night?"

"What do you care?" Watanuki grumbled,"Why does it matter where I was?"

"Because I was worried."

Watanuki snorted. "Didn't seem to worried when I walked in here." He looked away then stood abruptly only to have Dômeki pull him back down. "Answer me."

"I was at a cemetery."

"Why? Why go to a place full of spirits when I'm not there? You could have been hurt."

"It's just something I chose to do." Watanuki said simply, quoting Dômeki.

"Don't give me that shit, answer me for real."

"Why should I!? You never answer me for real!"

"Hmpf."Dômeki turned away clearly thinking. Watanuki took that as a sign that he could leave. He was at the door when Dômeki's voice stopped him, "What is it you want to know?" Watanuki took his time answering, he new already what he wanted to ask but he didn't know how to say it without making him look like a fool. Giving up he decided to ask straight out.

"Why were you in bed with Kei-san?"

"He was tired and so was I, we just ended up in bed together." It seemed Watanuki noticed that Dômeki was with holding some details he looked slightly hurt then turned to go. "Hey," Dômeki stood up and walked over to the shorter boy, "Promise me you'll come back."

Watanuki stared at him for a second, not knowing what to do. Then he nodded that he would. "Say it." Dômeki commanded bring his face level with Watanuki's.

"I'll come back." Watanuki whispered. Dômeki smiled and suddenly his lips were on Watanuki's, it was a child-like kiss, awkward and sweet. As suddenly as they had come they were gone and Watanuki was left in shock, he slowly opened his eyes that he never realized were closed. Then rushed out the door, blushing like no tomorrow.

_That's as far as I can take it, he'll have to do the rest..._ Dômeki thought.

Watanuki ran in a general direction, subconsciously knowing where he was going and just letting his feet take him there. He couldnt get Dômeki and their kiss out of his head. He hadn't been expecting it at all but he would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it. He smiled as he reached the cemetery he was so looking forward to talking to Kaiya-san.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this took so long and I'm really really sorry it's so short and sucky. But next chapter WILL have lemon! Woot woot anyhoo next one will be longer and will come sooner so yea um don't hate me.


	8. Lord What Fools These Mortals Be

**A/N:** Hehehe sorry I haven't updated I've been kinda busy with work and such. Hehe

**MATA!!!**: I don't own xxxHolic

"Promise me you'll come back."

Watanuki stared at him for a second, not knowing what to do. Then he nodded that he would.

"Say it." Dômeki commanded bring his face level with Watanuki's.

"I'll come back." Watanuki whispered. Dômeki smiled and suddenly his lips were on Watanuki's, it was a child-like kiss, awkward and sweet. As suddenly as they had come they were gone and Watanuki was left in shock, he slowly opened his eyes that he never realized were closed. Then rushed out the door, blushing like no tomorrow.

_That's as far as I can take it, he'll have to do the rest..._ Dômeki thought.

Watanuki ran in a general direction, subconsciously knowing where he was going and just letting his feet take him there. He couldn't get Dômeki and their kiss out of his head. He hadn't been expecting it at all but he would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it. He smiled as he reached the cemetery he was so looking forward to talking to Kaiya-san.

"Kaiya-san! Kaiya-san!" Watanuki yelled coming into the cemetery.

"Hello Watanuki-kun, how are you?" Kaiya said to the boy running towards her grave.

"Well uh...hehe that's kind of a long story so, how are you?" Watanuki laughed nervously.

"Dead." Kaiya told him, he looked surprised so she continued. "I have all the time in the world so tell me why are you so happy?"

"Well..umm...Dômeki...umm kissed me..." Watanuki blushed like mad and looked away.

"Ah," Kaiya smiled knowingly, "Now that wasn't a long story now was it?"

"Actually it kind of was you just didn't hear the whole thing."

"So..." Kaiya prompted, "I'm dead here I need some kind of gossip yo com'on G gimme the 411!"

Watanuki stared...and stared..then stared some more. It was obvious Kaiya-san had no idea what she was saying. Kaiya cleared her throat and smoothed her kimono.

"So Watanuki-kun tell me how these events transpired." She said in a dignified tone.

"Well after I went into the hotel I went to our room and I thought Dômeki was sleeping, which he was, so I was really quiet and when I got in there I found him on the bed, sleeping yes but with someone else."

"Kei." Kaiya breathed.

Watanuki nodded and continued, "I was going to run so they never new I was there but then Dômeki woke up and I ran out of the room he followed me. I told the foreman I wanted a flight to Tokyo as soon as possible. I don't even know why I just didn't want to stay here with Dômeki or Kei or worry about this stupid mission or whatever I just wanted to leave, but Dômeki told Jin, that's the foreman, that I would be staying when I protested he threw me over his shoulder, again, and took me back to the room." Seeing the look on Kaiya-san's face made Watanuki stop, she had a bit of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth and her eyes were bright with a look of teenage hormone induced lust.

"Uhh...Kaiya-san?" Watanuki asked and motioned to the bit of drool that was currently making it's way down to her lap.

"Oh!" She wiped at the spittle "Sorry, yaoi fangirl, please continue." She explained.

Watanuki laughed slightly kind of afraid then went on, "Well he sat me down on the bed..."

Again Watanuki had to stop for blood was now gushing in pints out of Kaiya's nose on to her black kimono.

"Ah!" She swiped at her dress and nose then nodded to Watanuki to go on.

"He sat me down on the bed and asked me where I was last night, I told him I was at the cemetery and he asked me why and I told him...oh you don't know I can see spirits did you? Yea I can see all kinds of spirits but Dômeki...Dômeki can fight them." Watanuki looked away slightly resentful that all he could do was see the damned things. How was that going to help him if one was attacking him? What he get's to see it beating him? Oh yea real great talent...not.

"So, I told him 'It was just something I chose to do.' and he got all upset because he said that to me one time and then we had that whole 'I like you but I'm not going to say it out loud' moment and I went to leave and he told me to promise him I'd come back I said I would and then he kissed me."

Kaiya looked more excited than Watanuki and asked bouncing a bit "Was there tongue?"

"NO!"

Coming down from her high a bit, Kaiya decided a kiss was better than no kiss then asked, somewhat quietly, "So what happened to Kei?"

"I don't know, I never saw him after I ran out of the room. Come to think of it you said you'd tell me how you knew Kei-san if I came back..." Watanuki trailed off as Kaiya looked more saddened now.

"Yes, I guess I did say that." She said more to herself than Watanuki. "Well what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

She laughed at that, a sad little laugh with no real mirth behind it, "Well that's easy enough let me start at the beginning...

(Enter 'Interview With The Vampire' mode)

"When I was 18 around the Muromachi period (1336 to 1573 in this case around 1508) a man came to stay at my father's inn, he was around 20 or so, and was very handsome. I only ever saw him in the day light. I was immediately entranced with him. He was so different than any other man I had met, he wasn't always bragging about how many men he'd killed or what style of sword he did. In fact he almost never talked of killing unless I brought it up. After he had stayed a week at the inn he wanted to stay permanently, he said he liked this kind of atmosphere.

'And you Kaiya-san are the loveliest thing here.' He told me one night. I loved him more than I'd ever loved any other person he was everything I wasn't, everything I had hoped to be. Being the daughter of an inn keeper we we're quite rich and Oto-san had already picked out whom I was to be wed to.

' I won't have it.' I told him, 'I want Kei-san.' This was a big mistake for I was not to even look up in my Oto-san's presence and here I was back talking him, telling him what _I_ wanted! He didn't take it to well.

'I will not have you married to a freak who doesn't even show his face in the light of day! Why cant you just marry Kaka-san like I have arranged?! he is a good man, a good fighter he's killed hundreds of men!'

'I don't want a fighter! I want Kei!' I ran out after that I found Kei and demanded some answers.

'Why won't you see me in the day?! Oto-san won't let me be with you, have to go see him! Onegai Kei, onegai!' I was sobbing at his feet. Kei kneeled down next to me comforting me but I didn't care I just wanted him to talk to Oto-san and let me be with him forever.

'Kaiya, there is something you need to know about me.' He said to me. I didn't want to listen to him I just wanted for him to talk to Oto-san. 'Kaiya please listen I am not like other men, I am not like other people. I can't survive like you can. Do you know what I am?'

'Yes, you are my love, my life, my Kei. I don't care if your not like me I just want to be with you!'

'Kaiya, please! I cannot be with you forever, more over you cannot be with _me_ forever.'

'What are you saying Kei? I want to be with you forever, I don't care how!' I fell into his arms sobbing. Why would he say something like that to me? Why was he being like this? 'Please tell me what you are!' He didn't tell me, no he showed me. Kei opened his mouth to reveal a pair of vicious looking fangs and I knew, I knew what he was but it didn't really sink in.

'Kei, make me what you are.' I told him.

'No.' came the immediate reply.

'Why?'

'I will not burden you with this. However Kaiya, come away with me, tomorrow. We will leave this place and never return, that way we may be together till the end of your days.' I told him yes of course but something went wrong. A servant had been listening to us and told Oto-san. He would not have it, he tried to lock me away in my room but I escaped, the next thing I knew Oto-san came out of nowhere and...he...killed..." Kaiya trailed off.

"Kaiya-san? Did your father kill Kei?" Watanuki asked. She shook her head no, then pointed to herself. Watanuki gasped. "You your father killed you?" Kaiya nodded.

"After that Kei found out and in a bout of rage he attacked the inn. He never got to kill Oto-san. Oto-san set him on fire and burned him alive...or dead."

"What do you mean or dead?" Watanuki asked.

"Boy you really are a slow one aren't you?"

"Hey! Just tell me what you meant!"

"Oh come now you don't know by now? Think of Kei and what I just told you." Kaiya looked at him and suddenly it hit him.

"Kei-san is a..."

"Vampire. Well vampire spirit now. That's why your friend can see him so clearly. Kei was never alive, but never dead. So in his undead death he remind...well undead." Kaiya explained.

"That makes sense but what doesn't make sense is why Kei-san never passed on and why Dômeki and I were sent here to make him an alive undead." Watanuki said.

"Oh, well that's pretty simple actually. Kei didn't react to the flames right away, they took their time on him which was so hard to watch, then he said 'Lord what fools these mortals be! I cannot be killed so easily, I will stay with you the rest of your days! I _will_ avenge Kaiya! Mark my words old man I will not move on until you and your whole family is dead, all save one.' The he began laughing manically, I was frightened even in my spirit state, then he continued, 'Do you know what I will do with that one I leave alive? I'll make him me!' Then he attacked Oto-san ripped into his neck with razor sharp fangs he, drained Oto-san of almost all his blood he was on the brink of death, but that same maid, that Kami forsaken maid hit him over the head with a pot. I watched him wither on the ground unable to help, unable to move and slowly very slowly my Kei became what he is today."Kaiya looked down as she finished the tale.

"Kaiya-san...gomen nasai...gomen." That was all Watanuki was able to say.

"No it's fine it was a long time ago. But I must tell you something Watanuki-kun before you go any further on this journey you must know that in order for my family to protect themselves they changed their name." Kaiya looked at him with the upmost remorse. And this frightened Watanuki to no end.

"T-to what?" Watanuki managed out.

"Watanuki."

**A/N:** How was that eh? I left you on a cliffy hehe. I know I said this chapter would have lemon in it but I thought this was the perfect place to end this chapter so I split it into two parts so there you go.


	9. Selfish, Yet Selfless

**A/N:** The second part of the last chapter different name oh well time for MATA!!!

**MATA!!!:** Still not ownin the xxxHolic. Oh yes guess what's in here I tell you LEMON!

"No it's fine it was a long time ago. But I must tell you something Watanuki-kun before you go any further on this journey you must know that in order for my family to protect themselves they changed their name." Kaiya looked at him with the upmost remorse. And this frightened Watanuki to no end.

"T-to what?" Watanuki managed out.

"Watanuki."

"W-Watanuki?" Watanuki squeaked. This couldn't be happening! Why him? Oh Kami why was it always him?! This meant that either Kei would kill him or..or...

"You are the last Watanuki-kun."

He would be turned into a vampire there was no way around it, he would become a vampire. Damn that Yûko for getting him mixed up in this!

"I..I have to go...Have to tell Dômeki.." Watanuki said dazedly, he stood up shaking and fell right back down. He couldn't do this, he didn't want to be a vampire! Then out of no where a thought occurred to Watanuki. "Kaiya...Kaiya...Why haven't you moved on?"

"I am tied to Kei, yet Kei cannot see me. I'm not entirely sure why though. When Kei passes on I will be able to pass on as well." Kaiya smiled down at him, knowing what she was saying to her relative would hurt him, that saddened her.

"You can't pass on unless Kei does?" She nodded, "Do...do you get sick of being stuck like that?" He asked quietly. Kaiya's smile softened, Watanuki really was a good boy.

"Yes tired and lonely." She looked off into the distance. "Watanuki-kun...understand there are two ways of going about this, Plan A and Plan B...I cannot tell you what Plan B is but I'm sure Yûko gave you some type of warning, she really is a good person you know. I'm sure you know what Plan A is and it's up to you to choose, that is all I can say."

"Arigatou, Kaiya-san. I...I will let you pass on." Watanuki declared.

"Don't act so strong, good luck." And with that Kaiya disappeared leaving Watanuki alone with his thoughts.

It was dark before Watanuki left the cemetery. He had thought about a Plan B over and over and nothing came to him. The only thing Yûko said was for him to stay away from Kei when he was in human form, but how would that help? Watanuki couldn't be sure Kei would pass on. The only way to make sure he and Kaiya passed on was to use Plan A, there was only one little problem with Plan A though, well okay a big problem namely Dômeki.

Yes Dômeki would never let Watanuki give himself to Kei. But Watanuki had other ideas there was a way to get around that problem, it would hurt yes but Kaiya had suffered for so long with this and it was about time he did something by himself for someone else rather than run and hide and let Dômeki do all the work. Watanuki had a plan and he would stick to it regardless of the fact that his heart was telling him something else.

"Dômeki?" Watanuki called softly as he opened the door to the hotel room. "I'm back."

"Aa." Came the reply from the lump on the bed, "Come over here and get some sleep."

Watanuki undressed and put on some pajama pants then crawled into bed with Dômeki.

"Dômeki?" Watanuki said after a few moments of silence.

"Yea?"

"About earlier..when...you...ummmm..."Watanuki blushed in to darkness thinking about the incident earlier.

"When I kissed you?" Dômeki asked.

"Ahhh! Why do you say it so openly?! Have you no shame?!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Nope." Dômeki smirked into his pillow. There was more silence until Watanuki said,

"Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"Did you kiss me." Watanuki blushed again.

Dômeki was silent for a moment before answering, "I like you."

"Oh." The words fell from Watanuki's lips in a soft whisper. It seemed like hours had gone by until he spoke again. "Dômeki?"

This time Dômeki looked up at Watanuki, to find him hovering over his face. And then Watanuki kissed him, It was quite amazing really for Watanuki to kiss anyone. Dômeki rolled over onto his back bringing Watanuki with him. Dômeki began to lick at Watanuki's lips and the boy opened them immediately. The larger boy pulled Watanuki closer to him while running his hands up and down his back. Watanuki shoved his hands in Dômeki's silky black hair his tongue probing against his biggest rival in a battle so extremely pleasuring Watanuki wanted more, much more.

Pulling away for air Watanuki tugged at Dômeki shirt, wanting to see it all. Dômeki assisted in this and held his arms up for Watanuki to remove the item. Watanuki's hands wandered over the toned body before him, muscles so defined, Watanuki couldn't help but want to taste it. And that's exactly what he did, Watanuki couldn't resist this feast and he licked, bit and, sucked at the skin before him hungrily. It was after he give Dômeki's left nipple a good sucking that he was aware of how hard he had become, and it seemed Dômeki had noticed this two for soon Watanuki was on his back and his pants were torn off.

Dômeki smirked down at his prey before whispering "My turn." And down he went licking anything in his path staring from Watanuki's jaw down to his waist. When Dômeki reached here he took a detour to the left and began to lick the inside of Watanuki's thigh which caused Watanuki to moan wantonly, Kami how he wished Dômeki would stop teasing him! Dômeki moved up until at least he reached his destination and breathed over the erect weeping member. He looked up at Watanuki, and saw his face filled with wanting and need. Dômeki smirked before he took Watanuki's cock fully into his mouth.

"Dômeki!!!!" He cried out as said boy began to suck on him, bobbing his head up and down. Watanuki couldn't handle this, this was too much it felt to good he was going to explode, no he was going to die. He was going to die of pleasure. Oh what Dômeki was doing with is tongue it was like magic! "D-Dômeki I'm coming!" He cried and Dômeki sped up sucking harder and then Watanuki came with a loud cry. Dômeki lapped up all of his small lovers seed with and eagerness of a puppy.

"Mmm that was good." Watanuki said as Dômeki crawled up to him.

"Yes it was." Dômeki licked Watanuki's jaw then kissed him. "But I know something better."

Of course Watanuki knew what he was talking about and that scared the Hell out of him, what scared him even more was the fact that he found him self saying, "Do it."

Dômeki smiled down out him, "I promise I won't make it hurt to much okay?" Watanuki nodded weakly and Dômeki shifted and got something out off a table drawer.

_Lube..._Watanuki thought distractedly, opening his legs on impulse

"Relax okay?" Dômeki leaned up and kissed him as he applied the lotion to his fingers and shoved on into Watanuki's hole. He cried out at the intrusion and Dômeki took the time to shove his tongue into the boys mouth. Watanuki gripped at Dômeki's shoulders as a second finger was added. Dômeki began Scissoring. Watanuki moaned out in pain, but it was when the third finger was added that Watanuki began feeling something else entirely, he didn't know what it was that Dômeki was doing but it felt extremely good.

"Ah!! Do that again!" Watanuki told him after he brushed that special set of nerves inside him.

"Ah but this will feel much better." Dômeki told him removing his fingers and Watanuki whimpered. It seemed Dômeki thought it better to just get it over with so he rammed his cock fully into Watanuki.

"AHH! You bastard that hurts!" Watanuki cried.

"Shh it will feel better I promise." Dômeki kissed him lightly and began moving his hips back and forth slowly as not to hurt his lover. After awhile Watanuki began to move with him and their hips moved as one.

"Harder, Dômeki harder!" Watanuki screamed as Dômeki brushed his prostate, not one to disappoint Dômeki sped up thrusting as hard as he could into that bundle of nerves making Watanuki moan like mad. "I'm gonna come!" Watanuki yelled and Dômeki reached between them and began pumping Watanuki's dick in time with his thrusts it was long before Watanuki came screaming "DÔMEKI!!!" His come shooting out covering Dômeki's hand and their stomachs. After a few more hard thrusts Dômeki came as well with a grunt and collapsed onto his lover.

"Heh you were right that was better." Watanuki said after they caught their breaths.

"I'm always right, now go to sleep."

"But were gonna be all sticky!" Watanuki complained.

"Ugh come here." Dômeki grabbed a shirt from off the floor and wiped them both clean. "Now can we go to sleep?" Dômeki didn't wait for an answer just pulled Watanuki close and snuggled into the boy's hair.

It was a few hours later, around 1 in the morning when Watanuki was sure Dômeki was deep in sleep did he dare move. He got off the bed quietly and dressed quickly, he was at the door when something made him stop. Looking back at the sleeping Dômeki something tugged at Watanuki's heart. He made his way slowly over to the bed and kissed Dômeki ever so softly on the lips then whispered, "Good bye, love." With tears streaming down his face Watanuki picked up the Bento Box and left the room.

It was time to meet Kei.

**A/N:** Well that's it for this chapter! What'd ya think? Was it bad?


	10. Hide And Seek

**A/N:** I don't own xxxHolic

**MATA!!!:** Don't you guys just love my 'MATA!!!' section? Yea that's what I thought, so this chapter is pretty intense, yo. Oh so I have decied to extend the life of this fic a little longer I'm going to post the original ending right after the new ending. Yea so here we go!

_"Italics with speech marks"-_ Kaiya talking

_Italics_- Thinking

It was a few hours later, around one in the morning when Watanuki was sure Dômeki was deep in sleep did he dare move. He got off the bed quietly and dressed quickly, he was at the door when something made him stop. Looking back at the sleeping Dômeki something tugged at Watanuki's heart. He made his way slowly over to the bed and kissed Dômeki ever so softly on the lips then whispered, "Good bye, love." With tears streaming down his face Watanuki picked up the Bento Box and left the room.

It was time to meet Kei.

* * *

Watanuki already knew where Kei was. For some reason he could now feel his presence, it was like he had a G.P.S. system in his head with a small red dot blinking 'Kei, Kei, Kei.' This was good at least it would be easier to catch him now.

Watanuki knew what he had to do, and he knew it was the right thing to do as well. Yet that didn't change the fact that he wanted to turn around run into Dômeki's arms and stay there forever. But sacrifices must be made, sacrifice like his life. All too soon was his impending doom coming up and as Watanuki rounded the corner he saw Kei standing at Kaiya's grave, completely unaware to the fact that Kaiya was right there.

Kei didn't turn when Watanuki approached, he simply stared at the headstone before him. "So it ends tonight." It wasn't a question and Watanuki didn't feel the need to answer. "I've waited along time for this. Finally my spirit can rest, and you are the reason."

"Kei-san," Watanuki started looking at Kaiya, "Kei-san are you going to run from me?"

"Yes." Kei answered turning towards him, "Even if you are the key to my eternal rest, I have my reasons to run from you."

"Reasons like Kaiya-san?" Kei flinched a little, "She's here you know, standing behind you, I can see her." Kei's eyes got big, and then narrowed. It all happened too quick for Watanuki to process, he knew that Kei looked angry and then he was being slammed against the ground.

"I could kill you right now you know, I could make you feel more pain than anyone's ever heard of." Kei hissed in his ear. His fangs were bared and his eyes were blazing making them look like flowing blood. The air was seeping from Watanuki's chest as Kei crushed him. "I know more than one way to skin a cat."

"Skin me then." Watanuki replied defiant. Kei smirked and leaned down to his ear.

"I don't think you'd like that very much," Kei said licking the shell of Watanuki's ear, "After all, I'm no Dômeki-kun." He purred the name and Watanuki's eyes hardened. How dare he speak that name now?

"You know nothing." Watanuki replied, then looked over Kei's shoulder and spoke to Kaiya. "I'm fine don't worry."

_"Are you sure? You look pale." _Kaiya didn't look convinced.

"I'm always pale."

_"Paler than normal then."_

"Who are you talking to?" Kei looked bewildered.

"I told you Kaiya-san's here."

"Bastard!" Kei roared, choking Watanuki, "Don't lie to me! Why would she see you and not me?! No! She would see me! Why should you be able to see her?!"

_"Tell him I forgive him!"_ Kaiya yelled.

"K..Kei-san..."Watanuki choked out, "She...She forgives you..." Kei's hand fell away some.

_"Always."_

"Always." Watanuki repeated, Kei let go then and jumped back.

"She's...She's here?" He looked around wildly like a child looking for his mother, "Oh Kami, she, she saw me, she saw me hurting you! She knows! She knows what I've done."

Watanuki got up from the ground slowly so he wouldn't frighten the shocked spirit. "Kei-san, this still needs to be done. She can't leave this world unless you do."

"N...No! I won't hurt her anymore!" Kei seemed to stare at where Kaiya was, for a second Watanuki thought he could see her, but then he turned and disappeared.

Watanuki sighed this would not be easy, then again he had always been pretty good at Hide and Seek.

* * *

Despite Watanuki being able to tell when Kei was close by now it was still difficult to find him. First off Kei was a spirit and second off he was a vampire spirit. And what was Watanuki? Just a lowly little not dead human. He was going to have to lure Kei to him, the question was how to do it?

Watanuki sat down on a bench off a sidewalk. He didn't have much time, he needed to do this before Dômeki came to look for him. He stared at the ground in contempt, why did he always have to be the hero? Why now? He sighed, it didn't matter why or how at the moment, what matter was the fact that it was happening and if he didn't do something about it he would never forgive himself.

Besides now was more than a perfect time to prove to Dômeki that he wasn't defenseless.

Or stupid.

Or reckless.

Well maybe not that last part, he was going to meet his death after all. Or undeath...his damnation maybe?...Hmm...

Suddenly Yûko's words hit him,

_Kei is in the city of Wakkanai, he will not leave that city so you need not worry about him running very far from you. _

Come to think of it Watanuki had no idea how big this city was. He should have gotten a map. That's when he noticed a piece of paper tapped to the bottom of the box.

_A map and a note._ Watanuki smirked, how unlike his boss this was. Maybe she felt bad for making him turn himself into a vampire. No maybe not. Watanuki opened the note it only had three words on it.

_**Don't be rash.**_

Too late for that, Watanuki thought bitterly. He opened the map next. Thankfully Wakkanai was fairly small, everything was within walking distance. Looking back at it again he noticed that there was a star near where supposed was the Yami, and had a note next to it, _He is here_. It was in black ink and looked like it had been written with a quill.

Well might as well try there.

* * *

Watanuki rounded the corner near the Yami, he followed the map as far as he could tell. It seemed the star was behind the Yami, but there was no road.

Watanuki was never brave. And big dark old style hotels with questionable content behind them were not on the top of his 'Places to Visit' list. Yet he found himself cautiously inching his way behind the old hotel.

What he saw when he got behind there scared him even more, there was nothing but trees, trees as far as he could see. Hell he didn't go into forests in the day time why the Hell would he go in one now? It wasn't that it was just dark, there was a morbid _presence_ surrounding this forest.

"I guess I'll have to go in, I can feel something in there." Watanuki told himself in effort to pretend he was not afraid. Ha, if he had had anything to drink in the last 3 hours he probably would have wet himself!

He took a deep breath and started in.

And wished he hadn't.

That _presence_ he felt was growing stronger by the second. The further back he went the harder ti was for him to breathe. The trees seemed to be decaying further in. Watanuki was admittedly scared out of his fucking mind.

Then he tripped. He tripped, he fell, he screamed. Ah, the story of his life. It wasn't so much that he fell. I mean he falls all the time, but it was when he fell that he noticed that the ground was wet. Strangely wet and sticky too. What was this, mud? No mud's not sticky. Watanuki lifted his hand to examine the contents of the ground attached to it. There was a streak of moon light the illuminated his hand perfectly, like a photograph. It was strangely beautiful, yet horrific. There was something comforting in the thought that this was what he was mad of.

You see Watanuki's hand was covered in blood. The whole forest floor was covered in blood. Of what Watanuki did not know nor did he want to.

He stared a few moments more at the sereness of his hand covered in blood when,

"Like what you see?" Kei's face was centimeters from Watanuki's. Watanuki screamed at the new appearance, and fell backwards. He scrambled to his feet running farther and farther into the dense dead woods. He heard Kei's laughter fill the air and start to die down. But he could still hear screaming.

It was only when he came to a stop in a clearing that he noticed it was his screams. It was a large clearing and there was a house in the center of it.

_This_ was where the _presence_ was coming from. Despite the danger it posed Watanuki felt himself being pulled towards the house and even more freighting he was going inside.

The door creaked when he opened it and a wave of dust hit his face. He coughed lightly and took off his glasses to clean them. He walked warily in the rest of the way, not wanting to upset the _presence_. Inside it was usually clean, for a place that hadn't been inhabited for decades it seemed.

The house was still set up Meji era style, with sliding rice doors and no actual furniture, someone must have been cleaning this place. But why was there so much dust when he opened the door? Watanuki didn't dwell on it, there were more important things to worry about now.

He made his way over to the staircase without fault, but when the actual climbing came into place he stumbled most of the way up.

Upstairs there were two rooms, one on the left and one on the right. Watanuki chose the door on the left and stepped in.

There was nothing much to this room it seemed to be a bathroom of sorts. Considering the time from of when it was last occupied whoever lived here must have been very rich. Watanuki turned and left the room nothing there holding his attention.

Once he was in the other room, he felt the immediate need to stay and leave all at once. This seemed to be a bedroom. There was a mat on the floor near the corner, and paper fans decorated the walls.

A girls room. There was a pair of shoes thrown about, but they were old looking Geisha shoes. Like the owner had come back from a festival and just taken them off.

Then Watanuki noticed something, over in the corner of the room, on a small table, rested a hairpin. Hairpins didn't normally strike his interest it was just that he'd seen this hairpin before, somewhere but he couldn't remember where.

He didn't have to think long for as soon as he touched the pin he heard creaking coming from the stairs, there was someone in the house.

Oh Kami he was going to die! It was when the second stair creaked that Kaiya's face flashed through Watanuki's mind. This was _her_ hairpin, this was _her_ room. Oh sweet magic Kei was coming for him! He was really going to die!

It was when the person was on the 5th step that Watanuki realized he was being a hypocrite, he was _planning_ on dying tonight anyway!

7th step. That didn't make any less scary!

The door knob was turning, Watanuki knew he should run but he didn't instead he faced the door, mock courage on his face.

And then the door opened and the person spoke, "I've finally found you."

**A/N:** BOHAHAHAHAHA. I love cliff hangers. Yea that had to be one of my more poorly written chapters...sorry...I think this is longer than most of my chapters...I'm not sure...


	11. ROSUTO

**A/N:** I don't own xxxHolic.

**MATA!!!:** Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I know this chapters a bit late but I'll explain more at the end. Gomen nasai! Still a boyonboy.

The door knob was turning, Watanuki knew he should run but he didn't instead he faced the door, mock courage on his face.

And then the door opened and the person spoke, "I've finally found you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watanuki stared in horror as the figure step through the door.

"Hmmmm, so this is where you were." They looked around the room.

"Uhmm...What are you doing here?" Watanuki asked.

"Well, obviously I'm here to talk to you. Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you?"

"No, it's not like you didn't know where I was!" Watanuki protested.

"On the contrary, Watanuki-kun, I didn't."

"And why is that, you are the space time witch are you not?" Watanuki glared at Yûko are she moved about the room.

"Yes, but you see you are not in the present. When you came into this house you stepped through a portal, we are in the past now you see. It's harder to find someones exact location when they are in a time they are not from." Yûko explained, examining a glass figurine of a geisha.

"Some witch you are." Watanuki grumbled.

"Oh be quiet, you're just upset that I'm not Dômeki-kun."

"Dômeki-kun!" Mokona peeped his head out from in between Yûko's breasts.

"I am not! I could care less where that big oaf is!" Watanuki shouted at them both.

"Liar, liar pants on fire!" Mokona sang, and Yûko laughed.

"Errgh, shut up!"

"Now, now Watanuki-kun let's not get all worked up!" Yûko chastised him. "Besides we're not here for that! Now, didn't I tell you _not_ to be rash?"

"...I wasn't being rash." Watanuki looked away guiltily. It wasn't like he had a choice, stupid Yûko didn't tell him how to stop Kei. Nor did she reveal the fact that he was a decedent of the Miwasureru family. The old witch was probably planning this all along!

"Going to meet your death or undeath is rather rash, don't you think Mokona?"

"Rash! Rash!" Mokona sang. Watanuki didn't reply, he simply turned away so Yûko couldn't see that he had been scared out of his mind when he thought it was Kei coming up those stairs.

"Now, Watanuki-kun, I do believe we have some business to discuss." Yûko promptly turned professional like and Watanuki turned to face her. "Turning yourself into a vampire is not going to help the situation, true Kaiya-san and Kei will leave this world, but did you ever stop to think about the people you would leave behind?"

"But I-" Watanuki began to protest but Yûko held a hand up to silence him.

"Don't try to tell me that they'd be fine with out you. I know Himawari-chan would be quite distraught. Yet I know someone who would be even more depressed with the loss of you." Here Yûko stared deeply into Watanuki's eyes with a knowing look on her face.

"_You'll_ just be upset because you won't have anyone to cook you dinner anymore." Watanuki grumbled.

"Not me you fool! Don't try to deny it, I know what happened with Dômeki-kun." Watanuki turned red from embarrassment, "Don't you think you could be at least a little considerate of _his_ feelings? And don't give me some crap about him not liking you, just wanting a good lay or whatever because you know damn well that isn't true."

Watanuki looked away ashamed, Yûko was right. He had been so selfish all this time. Then again what the Hell was he supposed to do? Just sit back and let Kaiya stay here forever? Watch Kei come visit her grave, and see the pain in her eyes that he, the only one she loved, could not see that she forgave him? No he couldn't have done that. He might be a coward sometimes but he wasn't heartless.

"Watanuki-kun, I know this is hard for you, having to make this decision and I'm sorry that I couldn't stop it before you, but it was hitzusen. We needed a Dômeki for this." Yûko, for the first time since Watanuki had know her looked truly and completely sincere. "There are other ways to go about this you know. I can't tell you exactly how but I'll give you some details. You know how the 'box' works correct?"

"Yes, you say the chant thingy on the outside of the 'box' then open it and the spirit goes inside, you close it, and then open and they come out human." Watanuki said.

"Yes well, you know you _can_ wait up to 48 hours to re-open the 'box.'" Yûko looked pointedly at Watanuki trying to convey some hidden message. Watanuki didn't really get it but in time he was sure he would. "I have to go now, though. And when I leave you will be in the present, but still in this house so don't be alarmed. Oh and there's someone whose about to come meet you, so be prepared for that." With that Yûko walked out the door. A few seconds later Watanuki found himself on the floor of a dirty old house.

And then that all too familiar sound of someone coming up the stairs hit his ears. Oh Kami was it Kei? Maybe it was Mokona come to make fun of him? No, Mokona didn't like to leave Yûko's side. It didn't matter now as the person was entering.

"Hey." Dômeki said as he spotted Watanuki on the floor.

"Hey." Wasn't he mad? Didn't he care that he had left during the middle of the night to do turn himself into a vampire? And then suddenly Dômeki was on the floor and his arms were wrapped around Watanuki so tightly the boy could barely breathe. For a moment Watanuki was still, then he hugged to boy back. "Hey, I'm sorry okay?" Dômeki only nodded at the assertion and kept his head buried in Watanuki's neck.

"You promised you'd come back, you lied." Dômeki removed his head from the crook of Watanuki's neck and stared at him.

"I said I was sorry." Watanuki looked away suddenly not able to face to boy. What was he supposed to say to him? Why did Dômeki have to worry so much? Why did he have to look at him so tenderly?

It was too much, far too much for Watanuki to handle at the moment. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, he knew Dômeki was still looking at him, but he didn't care. Soon the that tear turned into two and three and before he knew it he was crouched over and sobbing, a stunned Dômeki wondering what to do.

Dômeki didn't have much expertise when it came to crying, especially when it's your sort of boyfriend. He did the first thing he could think of and that was rubbing Watanuki's back. It seemed this was a good idea as the boy was practically crawling into the archers lap. Once settled he threw his arms around Dômeki's neck and began chanting 'I'm sorry.' Over and over all the while Dômeki rubbed his back and whispered for him to calm down.

Gradually Watanuki's cries faded and he was left to contemplate on how to get out of this soon to be extremely awkward situation. Fortunately Dômeki was the one who decided to break the silence.

"Hey, you okay?" He questioned and Watanuki nodded, "Look at me."

Watanuki was hesitant, he didn't want Dômeki to see him like this, his eyes all red and puffy, his nose was probably running and he knew he more than likely had that 'I've-just-been-crying-but-I-don't-want-you-to-know-it-even-though-I-know-you-already-do' look on his face that was beyond embarrassing.

"Look at me." This time the statement was followed by Dômeki gently lifting Watanuki's face to look at his. Watanuki didn't look away once he was staring Dômeki in the face, however. Dômeki lifted Watanuki's glasses away, setting them neatly on the floor beside him, he wiped away the remaining tears and smoothed back Watanuki's hair.

Closing his eyes, Watanukis felt a gently kiss on each of his eye lids and then one eve softer one on his lips. Slowly he responded to the touch, pressuring the lips slightly. Dômeki peeked his tongue out ask for entrance to the mouth connected to his, Watanuki allowed and fervently began to reward Dômeki for his quest. Soon Watanuki was a moaning mass of goo in the older boys arms. After a few minutes they broke the kiss and Watanuki laid his head down on Dômeki's shoulder.

It was quiet for awhile the only sound being the howling of the wind through the trees and their breathing in sync. "What happened?" Watanuki questioned.

"That's what I should be asking you. I woke up you were gone I came to find you and Mokona told me to come this way."

"You saw Mokona?"

"Yea, Yûko-san wasn't with him though." Dômeki stated.

"Oh? He was with her when I saw him."

"You saw Yûko-san?" The boy asked.

"Yes, she found me here. But I wasn't here, she said we were in the past but when she left it was the present."

"You went through a time portal then?"

Watanuki nodded and continued, "She said that their were other ways to go about this."

"Go about what?"

And then Watanuki remember that he was the last survivor of the Miwasureru family and he hadn't told Dômeki a thing. "Oh, well you see Kei-san is a vampire spirit-"

"I know." Dômeki cut him off.

"Yea well I didn't okay?! Anyway Kei is a vampire spirit that was in love with a girl named Miwasureru Kaiya back in like, the Meji era. So when Kaiya-sans father the inn keeper the 'Yami' found out that Kei and Kaiya were in love, and the fact that he 'wasn't normal' when she was already betrothed to someone else he went on a rampage and killed her. Well Kei-san wanted revenge of course, so he killed her father as he was dying from her father setting him on fire. Ever since then he's been roaming this city and killing any survivors of the Miwasureru family." Here Watanuki paused to gauge Dômeki's reaction, although he didn't know what he was expecting as the boy never showed any emotion. This was one of those times, "Well there's only one survivor of the family now."

"You." Dômeki stated rather than asked.

"Yes, and Kei said he would turn the last person to what he was so the family would remember their cruelty or something like that. See I've talked to Kaiya-san and she's a really nice person/spirit and I want to help her. She can't pass on until Kei passes on and Kei can't pass on until his fulfilled his promise." Watanuki concluded.

"So you, being you, went to go face your families curse because you felt their was no other way?"

"...Basically." Watanuki looked away.

Dômeki sighed, "You're an idiot."

"Hey! Wait just one damned minute you bastard! I'll have you know for my little stunt Yûko-san gave me a very useful peace of information!" Watanuki yelled.

"And what would that be?"

"That when we put Kei-san into the bento box we can leave him in there for 48 hours if we please."

"That's all well and dandy but how do we get him in there?" Dômeki asked.

Watanuki thought for a minute, and then thought some more. Dômeki cleaned his ears out with his pinky, being around Watanuki sure made him hard of hearing sometimes. "I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"How we can get Kei-san into the bento." He sang.

"How?"

Watanuki looked Dômeki up and down, then grinned in a Yûko like fashion, "We use bait."

--------------------------------------------

ROSUTO-Lost, as in I was lost in title for this chapter, so if anyone has a good name for it let me know

**A/N:** Yay I'm done! Okay so I've fixed to whole name thing, I finally figured it out I was pretty confused so now I've got them as the right names. In any case I don't like this chapter it was extremely fluffy, but alas I can't help it I'm a fluffy person. REVIEW! So you can tell me how much it sucks T.T


	12. Bait

**A/N:** I don't own xxxHolic.

**MATA!!!:** Hey, hey, hey! There's a new chapter aren't you excited?! Yea I know you're not...T.T Anyway still a boyonboy!...Not that you see it much...Should I do another lemon? I know it wouldn't fit in this chapter, but maybe later? Hmmm..I'll talk later for now, LET'S GETS ROAD ON THE SHOW!

Watanuki thought for a minute, and then thought some more. Dômeki cleaned his ears out with his pinky, being around Watanuki sure made him hard of hearing sometimes. "I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"How we can get Kei-san into the bento." He sang.

"How?"

Watanuki looked Dômeki up and down, then grinned in a Yûko like fashion, "We use bait."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean 'bait'?" Dômeki asked.

"I mean that in order to get Kei-san out in the open we need to lure him out, by that we use bait." Watanuki explained getting off of Dômeki's lap to look at him.

"You are _not _going to sacrifice yourself _again_. What if I can't save you this time?" Dômeki didn't really think that would happen, he was actually pretty egoistical at times not that anyone knew. He really just didn't like to think that Watanuki _could_ get hurt if his was careless. Which he wasn't really, but still.

"Oh, _I'm_ not going to put myself in danger, what are you retarded? Kei-san won't come to me anyway,"

Dômeki cut him off, "What? Why not?"

"Oh, well we had a little...Falling out?" Watanuki offered, the taller boy just stared waiting for answers. "Oh, for Kami sakes! I met him in the cemetery and we chatted a little, jeez! So he got upset with me and I ran. In any case he knows I'm after him now, what he doesn't know is that you're helping me now."

"What's this got to do with anything?"

"And they say you're the smart one! _You're the bait_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Dômeki was surprised was an understatement, shocked was more of an accurate word. Not that you would know it, his left eye just kind of twitched a little, other than that, nothing. Anyway, he had to admit this was a good idea. Watanuki had stated that seeing as they could keep Kei-san in the box for 48 hours the best idea was for him to stay as far away from said box.

"Yes, but how do we know he won't follow you once he gets out?" Dômeki asked.

"We don't." Watanuki answered sighing. He stood up and dusted his pants off, they had been in that house awhile and now it was getting pretty stuffy. Dômeki stood as well. "So, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

The two walked out of the house in silence, both lost in thought of this new plan. Watanuki looked around at the forest and noticed that it wasn't the same as it had been when he came in, the ground was no longer covered in blood.

"Hey Dômeki?"

"Hn?"

"When you came through here did you notice anything...odd about it?" Watanuki asked tentatively.

"Define 'odd' to you." Dômeki had a point.

"Like, the ground maybe it was-"

"Covered in blood?"

"Yes! So you saw it?" He looked up to the taller boy, it was hard to see him in this light.

"Yes, but it disappeared when Kei-san did."

"Wha?! You saw Kei-san when you were coming in here?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Watanuki shouted.

"Kind of slipped my mind, I just wanted to make sure he didn't eat you or something."

Watanuki looked away at Dômeki blushing, why did the jerk have to say something like that at a time like this? That was Dômeki for you. Slowly Watanuki slipped his hand into the other boys as the continued walking, it was not rejected.

"So you think he made some kind of illusion?" Dômeki asked a few moments later.

"It's possible, I just hope he can't do that when he's human!"

They made their way back towards the Yami when Watanuki asked, "Hey, do you want to meet Kaiya-san?"

Dômeki looked sideways at the boy before replying, "I can't see spirits."

"Oh...Right...Well I'm sure she can see you."

Dômeki opted to nod for his assurance that it was fine to go meet Kaiya-san. Watanuki led the way as Dômeki had never been to the cemetery before. Once inside the gates Watanuki could see a distressed Kaiya pacing back and forth over her grave.

"Kaiya-san!!!" He called and she turned to him.

"Watanuki-kun?! Is that you? You're still alive, right?" She said worriedly, then she saw what his hand was attached to, "Oh my Kami! Is this him, Watanuki-kun? Can he see me?" She was chibi-ed now and was whizzing around Dômeki's body, "Why he is quite strapping! Oh, look at those brooding eyes! Yes, yes nice choice! Kaiya approved!"

"Uh...I'm not really sure if he can see you," Watanuki turned and Dômeki shook his head. "No, he can't"

"Aww, that's too bad! I would have liked to talk to him!"

"I can hear you." Dômeki replied.

"You can?! Oh, that's wonderful! I'm Miwasureru Kaiya." She said brightly.

Dômeki bowed, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Dômeki Shizuka."

"So, tell me Dômeki-kun, are you taking good care of my little Kimihiro? You know keeping him happy in the sack?" Kaiya said as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Wha- Oh my- Kaiya-san who could you- Don't listen to her-"Watanuki spluttered indignantly turning a deep red.

"Yes." Was Dômeki's reply.

"What the hell?!" Watanuki screeched.

"Well, that's good. Doesn't seem to be affecting him much though." She said jerking her thumb in Watanuki's direction.

"Eh?!" Watanuki was about to shout something when Dômeki squeezed his hand lightly. His remind blank as usual and Watanuki for some reason felt a bit calmer. "Well anyway, we need to talk about something Kaiya-san."

"And what's that?" She asked sitting on top of her headstone.

"It's about Kei-san, he won't come after me anymore because he knows I'm trying to turn him human again. But, what he doesn't know is the fact that he's helping me now." He nodded to Dômeki, "So, we're going to use him to get Kei-san to come out and then you know, take it from there."

"And?" She prodded.

"And, we need to know where to find Kei-san."

"Your best bet is to stay right here." She answered, "I can feel him, he's getting closer."

"Yes, I can feel him too." Watanuki looked away then to Dômeki, "You better take this, you know how to use it right?"

"Yes." Dômeki took the box.

"Well, I better be going now, thank you for all the help Kaiya-san, I promise we'll get you out of here." Watanuki started walking away, only to turn back around a few seconds later. Striding up to Dômeki he put his hands on either side of his face and pulled the boy down for a long kiss, Kaiya immediately fell off of her grave with a nose bleed. Once they broke apart, Watanuki whispered. "Be careful." Dômeki nodded and kissed Watanuki's forehead, the newly recovered Kaiya fell over once more.

Once Watanuki was out of ear shot, Kaiya began asking Dômeki all kinds of questions. They huddled together in a little circle of perverseness and Dômeki willing answered most of the questions about his little 'Hiro-chan.'

"He's here." Kaiya said suddenly. Dômeki looked up and found Kei gliding towards him.

"Ah, Dômeki-kun. What bring you here? I would have thought you'd be off looking for Watanuki-kun." Kei said.

"I was after I left you, but I can't find him. I thought maybe he'd be here." Dômeki answered casually.

"Oh? Well as you can see it's just me and you, no Watanuki to be found." Kei smiled turning towards the grave and sighing.

"_Oh, how I wish you could see me my love._" Kaiya said.

"He can't see you?" Dômeki asked.

"Did you say something?" Kei answered.

"_No, he can't see nor hear me. So you holding a conversation with me is going to look weird to him._"

"No, I didn't say anything, just talking to myself." Dômeki lied.

"Oh,"

"_Dômeki-kun, please you have to do it now, before he leaves!_" Kaiya pleaded. Dômeki nodded and turned to face Kei.

"Kei-san,"

"Yes?" Kei turned as well, eyes widening as the bento box opened.

"_Subete no yasuragi o kowasu._"(1)(2) Dômeki began, and Kei tried to jump back, but was held in place. "_Onaji ayamachi o kurikaesu._" (3)

"Stop!" Kei screeched, he could no longer move.

"_Hito no sugata ni modoritai_."(4) Dômeki continued as Kei went transparent. "_Honno sukoshi no aida de ii!!_" He finished.(5)

"No!" But it was too late Kei was being sucked into the box. Once inside the box snapped shut and Dômeki fell backwards.

"You've done it!" Kaiya cheered.

"So I have." Dômeki brushed off his pants and looked in where he thought Kaiya was.

" I don't know how to thank you for this, how ever this turns out I want you to know that I so appreciate all that you and Watanuki-kun have done for Kei-san and I. I know I can never repay you for your gratitude."

"Don't worry about it, it's destiny after all."

"But still..." Kaiya trailed off, "You better go see Watanuki-kun now, he'll be sick with worry." She smiled.

"Yea, I guess he would." Dômeki smiled as well. Dômeki was walking away when he felt something cool press against his forehead, a small whispering of 'Thank you' accompanied it. Dômeki nodded and walked on to tell his lover of his triumph.

------------------------

"Oh, thank God!" Watanuki cried as the door to the hotel was opened. Dômeki didn't say anything, he just sat down on the bed. "So, what happened? Is he in there?"

"Yes." Dômeki answered pulling off his shoes and laying back.

"Is that all you have to say?" Watanuki asked, annoyed.

"Yes."

Huffing, Watanuki made to sit on the chair near the bed, when Dômeki called him over. "What?"

"Come lay with me." Watanuki glared but did as he was asked, laying as far away from Dômeki as possible. He continued to glare at the boy, but Dômeki had his eyes closed and couldn't see it. Finally after a few minutes of staring down Dômeki's face, said boy reached over and pulled Watanuki half way on top of him. Watanuki squawked indignantly at this.

"Stop glaring at me." The boy murmured, eyes still closed.

"Well, I wouldn't be glaring at you if you would just tell me something!"

Dômeki opened one eye and looked at the boy, "You're beautiful." He said simply.

"Wha?!!"

"You said for me to tell you something." His eyes were closed again.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it you bastard!" Watanuki attempted to pull away but was held fast.

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Why not?" Watanuki prodded.

"Because you're going to have to leave here as soon as you can, and I'd rather just enjoy this moment without that thought." Dômeki sighed.

"What? Why am I leaving?"

"Because if you go back to Tokyo, then Kei-san will have to travel all that way to find you and then with all the spiritual energy there, it will be even harder to get your exact location."

"Oh," It made sense.

"So, just shut up and let me hold you."

"Yea, yea." Watanuki really didn't mind anymore, in fact he snuggled closer, willing away any thoughts of impending doom and disaster. His only thought was wishing he could lay here, by Dômeki's side, forever.

1-From Gackt's Lust For Blood

2-Destroy all the peace

3-Make the same mistake over again

4-I want to return to human form

5-If only just for a little while

**A/N:** I'm horrible I know. Well anyhoo, uhm...I hope this isn't too disappointing! I hope I can have the next chapter out sooner! Summer and all. Review!


	13. Goodbye, Hello, Goodbye

**A/N:** I don't own xxxHolic.

**MATA!!!:** You know, when I started this story I was such a good updater, I did it every week! Looking back I realize the chapters were crap and there's a lot of inconsistency and what not and I'm sorry you had to deal with all that and I realize my new chapters aren't that great either and that sucks and I'm sorry for that too. Anyway BoyonBoy lemon in the chapter!!!

"What? Why am I leaving?"

"Because if you go back to Tokyo, then Kei-san will have to travel all that way to find you and then with all the spiritual energy there, it will be even harder to get your exact location."

"Oh," It made sense.

"So, just shut up and let me hold you."

"Yea, yea." Watanuki really didn't mind anymore, in fact he snuggled closer, willing away any thoughts of impending doom and disaster. His only thought was wishing he could lay here, by Dômeki's side, forever.

------------------------------------------

Watanuki woke up slowly the next morning, confused about his situation and he felt in an impending sense of doom. Rolling over and Dômeki's arms and he turn to look at the boy, when he saw the boys face he couldn't help but smile, Dômeki just looked so damned cute when he was asleep.

Leaning forward Watanuki pressed a soft kiss to Dômeki's forehead, when the boy didn't stir he moved down to his nose, and then his lips. Pressing a bit harder Watanuki felt Dômeki respond and the arms around him tighten. Opening his mouth to the questing tongue, Watanuki rolled on top of Dômeki and straddled him. Dômeki grabbed Watanuki's thin hips and ground them into his own so the smaller boy could feel his rapidly hardening member. Breaking the kiss Watanuki looked down at the boy underneath him, wondering what the hell was exactly coming over him, when the hell did he become this soft?

His answer was that he didn't care when Dômeki brought his lips back upon his with bruising force. Watanuki gripped Dômeki's bare shoulders with the intensity as said boy worked on getting the jeans Watanuki had slept in off. Once they and his boxers were off Dômeki broke the kiss and flipped them over while taking his own jeans and boxers off in one smooth motion. Gasping from the sensation of his erection hitting Dômeki's Watanuki began thrusting upwards trying to create a much needed friction.

Dômeki slammed his lips back onto Watanuki's and reached over to the bedside table grabbing the bottle of lube that had been sitting there since their first encounter Dômeki hastily coated his fingers and reached down brushing past Watanuki's member causing the boy to moan into his mouth. Ripping his mouth away from Watanuki's, Dômeki bit down, hard, on the boys neck just as he inserted the first finger.

Watanuki cried out in pain and pleasure at the combination, Dômeki prodded around a little further before adding another fingering and scissoring causing Watanuki to turn into a pile of withering goo from the pleasure. Stretching the boy a bit further Dômeki pulled out his fingers and began coating up his member furiously. Dômeki place himself at Watanuki's entrance, not saying a word he looked down at the boy beneath him.

Eyes looked and Watanuki understood the question not asked and nodded in answer, swiftly Dômeki entered and Watanuki struggled to not call out. Not waiting long for the boy to adjust Dômeki pulled out and pushed back in, and the faster and harder. He kept his pace until Watanuki thrust back on him and moaned one word, "_More_." Slamming back into him, the taller boy hit Watanuki's prostrate dead on thus causing said boy to cry and wither beneath him. Faster and faster he went, pounding into the body harder and harder with erratic movements, both knew what this was about.

Dômeki felt himself being drawn towards the edge, Watanuki's muscles were clenching around him desperately. Reaching between them Dômeki gave the boys member two good pulls before he came between them, pulling Dômeki with him with a whisper of "Kimihiro."

Dômeki pulled out of Watanuki slowly and rolled over to the side, taking the boy in his arms. Watanuki said nothing just snuggled back into Dômeki's chest breathing in his scent, taking in his presence, just feeling him.

After all, it may be the last time he ever does.

-------------------------------

"Your plane leaves in two hours." Dômeki told Watanuki after they had showered and dressed.

"Wha?!" Watanuki gasped, "I'm taking a plane?!"

"Yes,"

"B-But...You're not coming with me!"

"No,"

"I-I can't go on a plane by myself! I refuse!" Watanuki declared.

"Yes, you can. And you will." Dômeki told him putting more of Watanuki's things in his bag.

"Who the hell are you to tell, I the great Watanuki-sama, what he will and will not do?!"

"Hn." Was all he got in reply.

"Look here you bastard-" Watanuki was cut off when Dômeki grabbed his hand and began to speak, "Come on, we have to get you down to the airport." And with that he was pulled out the door, protesting the whole way.

----------------------------------

Watanuki had been silent for an hour now, only glaring at Dômeki when he felt the need. They were sitting in the terminal, waiting for Watanuki's flight to be called, Dômeki holding the edge of his shirt so he wouldn't run.

"Stop brooding." Dômeki said finally.

"And just why the hell should I?" Watanuki countered crossing his arms in preparation for battle.

"It's not becoming."

"Fuck you."

"Gladly." Dômeki answered smirking.

"What the fuck?! Why don't you get it?! I don't want to go! I want to stay here, I'm perfectly capable of handling this myself!" Watanuki hissed.

"No," Dômeki said plainly.

"And just why the hell not?"

"I don't want you to die."

"I can take care of myself, I won't die!" He protested turning to face Dômeki.

" I don't want to take that chance, it's better this way."

"And what if he kills you?" Watanuki asked furious.

"Then at least I'll know I died trying to save you."

"And if he kills me?"

"Hn." Dômeki answered signaling that he wanted to end the conversation.

"No, you didn't think of that did you? You think it's going to be so simple for me to just walk away and leave you here to face a man that could kill you without a second thought?! And if he kills you and I live, how do you think I'll go on?" Watanuki pressed.

"I don't like the idea of you dying, when I knew there was a way that may have saved you." Dômeki answered.

"And I don't like the idea of you dying over me! You are _so _selfish!" Dômeki looked at him as if saying the word 'Hypocrite' would be an understatement. "Don't you dare look at me like that, here you are thinking that if you die every things going to be all fine and dandy, but if I die, oh no, then _you'd_ have to live with the pain of losing someone! You think I want to live with your death?"

"What are you trying to say?" Dômeki asked.

"What do you mean what am I trying to say?! What the hell do you think I'm trying to say?!"

"I think you're trying to say that if I died that you'd feel guilty." Dômeki spat and it was clear to Watanuki what the other boy meant.

"_Bastard_." He hissed with more venom in his voice than a rattlesnake could carry. He was going to say more but he was interrupted by the loud speaker,

"**Flight JT988, is now boarding, please arrive at gate K 7, promptly, thank-you.**" Watanuki glared at Dômeki and stood up.

" I have to go now," He said walking away Dômeki just stared after him, thinking of all the things he should have said.

----------------

Watanuki looked around the plane apprehensively, it was just starting to settle in that he would be on this flight alone. No Dômeki to hold his...body.

"Ladies and gentlemen please pay attention as I demostrat-" Watanuki block the woman out as she began explaining proper exiting and flight procedures, letting his mind wander. How was he going to get through this? What was he supposed to do when he got back to Tokyo?

"**We will now be taking off**." The captains voice stated and Watanuki inwardly cringed. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry..._He chanted to himself and the plane began moving _Oh, Kami! I will NOT cry!!_ Faster and faster they began to pick up speed when all of a sudden a horrible wrenching noise racked the plane as it came to a complete stop, throwing everyone forward in their seats, the lights flickered and it smelled like smoke. People began shouting and babies were crying in out rage at the movement. _Oh my Kami-sama I'm going to die! This is it, it's all over!_

"**Ladies and gentlemen please stay calm we are having some technical difficulties!**" The captain shout over the loud speaker.

_Please, Kami-sama don't let me die here, please! Shizuka!_

--------------------

Inside the airport Dômeki stood transfixed with horror as he watched Watanuki's plane jerk to a complete halt. He didn't know what happened, all of a sudden there was a pulling from his gut and the bento box was glowing angrily, he found himself walking up to the window that over looked the runway.

All he could think about was wether or not Watanuki was all right, if he could feel the burning in the pit of his stomach that threatened to burst him into flames any second now. Suddenly, Dômeki was sincerely regretting the last words they had spoken to one another.

---------------------

Watanuki held the seat tight as the pilot turned the plane around and headed back for the boarding walk. Apparently they had blown two engines at once and the third was the only thing that let them move freely. Watanuki couldn't concentrate, all he could think about was the pain in his stomach and how it was lessening now that they were making their way closer and closer to safety, to Dômeki.

They docked at the boarding strip and a stewardess came to the front of the plane, "Please exit calmly and rationally. You will all be directed to another flight as soon as possible." She told them and they all stood.

Watanuki waited to be let out, he was _not _going to make a scene, at least not here. Stepping through the doors and into the boarding tunnel, Watanuki wondered if Dômeki was back at the Yami. Maybe he should go back, too? Or should he just wait for another flight?

Watanuki entered the waiting area and scanned the room, looking for some where to go all he really wanted to was go see...Dômeki? Watanuki spotted the boy not too far away from him and all of a sudden he couldn't remember ever being mad at the boy. Breaking into a half run Watanuki reached Dômeki and threw his arms around his neck in a regretful embrace.

"Dômeki,..." He whispered holding on tight, said boy was shocked but returned the hug anyway. Nuzzling his face into Dômeki's neck, Watanuki began mumbling things that Dômeki couldn't hear.

"You have to get your face out of my neck, if you want me to hear you." He told him.

"I said that I...I'm...Glad...You're still here." Watanuki mumbled, looking away. Dômeki stared questioningly down at the smaller boy before leaning in and softly kissing him on the forehead. "Bastard!" Watanuki hissed, "People are staring!" He began struggling to get free of the embrace as people watch them in horror and curiosity.

"You're the run that came running into my arms." Dômeki reminded him before letting go.

"That's because I was scared!" Watanuki blurted before turning a few shades of red. Dômeki smirked and opened his mouth to speak before Watanuki cut him off, "Don't you dare say anything, you big waste of space!"

"So, I guess you're not so glad I'm here now?" Dômeki asked with a playfully raised eyebrow.

"Fool."

"Watanuki, I think I know why the plane stopped." Watanuki waited for Dômeki to finish the sentence but the stoic boy never did, so he poked him and asked him why. "After the plane took off, my stomach felt funny and I was drawn to the window, the box also started glowing. I think we can only be so far apart."

"Why?" Watanuki asked.

"How should I know, but this only means one thing."

"What?"

"We have to go back to Tokyo, together."

----------------

"I can't believe this is happening! This is all Yûko-sans fault! I'll kill her when I get my hands on her next!" Watanuki complained as he and Dômeki sat down on another plane. After the first plane incident, many passengers from that plane decided they'd rather take the train to Tokyo so lots of seat opened up allowing Dômeki a ticket.

"You agreed to this." A voice came from next to him.

"Shut up, pay attention to the stewardesses, they're talking about exiting procedure."

"I think I got that down, but I'll pay special attention to them anyway." Dômeki leered gesturing to a young stewardess who obviously took the job to meet men.

Watanuki growled low in his throat and flicked the side of Dômeki's head, "On second thought, just close your perverted eyes until we get there!"

"Hey," Dômeki said softly as the plane started up, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be just fine, thank-you very much!" Watanuki said indignantly.

That didn't stop him from holding Dômeki's hand the whole way, though.

-------------

The two boy arrived in Tokyo at 12:32 P.M. Watanuki suggested they eat on the way home, but Dômeki insisted that they could eat at the hotel in which they were going to be staying at.

"A hotel? Why are we going to a hotel? OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE ME TO A LOVE HOTEL AREN'T YOU, YOU PERV!" Watanuki screamed in the taxi to said hotel, the driver, bless his soul, was a 90-year-old man. At the sudden burst of sound and at the statement made he jumped in shock and swerved the car around the corner.

"No, idiot, we just can't stay at our houses because it's covered with out scent. He'd smell us out." Dômeki answered once the car had righted it's self. The driver calmed his heart, at the confirmation that he wasn't driving two pervy homos somewhere.

The hotel wasn't that far and it was in the same district as Yûko's shop, it was nice enough but Watanuki wanted to know how the hell was paying for it, as it was probably coming out of his check.

"Could you make us something to eat?" Dômeki asked.

"What the hell?! I bet this is the only reason you wanted to eat here, you just wanted an excuse to have some of my food!" Watanuki accused finger pointed.

"Yes," Dômeki answered simply, "Will you make us some?"

"Argh! You---Bastard!" Watanuki yelled defeated and headed to the kitchenette connected to the room.

"I had them put some food in the fridge so just use that, I'm going to go take a quick shower okay?" Dômeki pressed a quick kiss to Watanuki's temple before heading for the bathroom, Watanuki was too shocked to do anything.

Watanuki sighed as he began chopping some vegetables for teppanyaki, why was he always getting the short end of the stick? He had to admit though, he could get used to this Dômeki thing. (1)

When Dômeki came out of the shower lunch was on the table in the kitchenette and Watanuki was pouring him some tea. They sat and ate in relative silence, a few 'Umm's and Ahh's' nothing awkward just amiable silence.

After Watanuki had cleared the able Dômeki motioned for him to sit back down, Watanuki did so warily and waited for Dômeki to speak.

"We have to see how far apart we can be, before it starts to feel uncomfortable. So, I'm going to go for a walk and when you star to feel weird call me okay? If I do or the box stars glowing I'll call you."

"Why do we have to do that?"

"Because we can't be together when the box opens."

"And just why not? All-"

Dômeki cut him off, by standing and speaking, "I'm not going to argue with you about this again, when you feel it call me." Dômeki then headed out the door leaving Watanuki to stare after him.

"That bastard." Watanuki hissed as he began washing the dishes from lunch, "Why does he always get to be the superhero? Why do I like him anyway?" Watanuki asked himself, then sighed. He already knew the answer to that.

After the dishes were down, he decided to occupy himself until he felt weird by watching some T.V. He was about halfway into a soap opera when his stomach began to feel queasy, unfortunately, he didn't know if it was because he was wailing like a baby now that Rei had left Akika for good after killing her younger brother Toshiya with a lamp or because Dômeki was too far away.

His thoughts were brought from the heartbreaking scene of Rei kissing Akika goodbye for the last time, when his phone rang. Quickly wiping his tears and calming his voice he answered it, "Hello?"

"_Don't you feel queasy?_" Dômeki asked.

"Oh, uhm, yea." Watanuki stammered.

"_Then why didn't you call? And why does your voice sound so funny?_"

"I got caught up, you must have a bad connection." He lied pitifully, turning back to see Akika finding Toshiya dead. "Oh, Kami-sama!" He exclaimed, a fresh wave a tears hitting him.

"_Are you okay? You sound like you're...Crying._"

"No, no! I'm fine, bad connection got to go!" With that he hung up the phone.

----------

Dômeki had had questions when he got back to the room, questions that went unanswered. Instead of trying to get Watanuki to try and tell him why he was crying early, he sighed and told him where he went.

"I made it to the end of Shinjuku."(2)

"Why the hell did you go there?!" Watanuki yelled.

"I just went straight was all. Anyway, we can be about two miles apart."

"What's that mean?"

"That means you're going to see my friend in the red light district."

"Wha?! Why am I going to the red light district?! And just why do you have friend there?!" Watanuki fired off.

"Because I don't want you here by yourself," Dômeki answered, "And I have a friend there whose family runs a temple."

"I still don't-" Watanuki was cut off.

"Save, it. It's already been arranged, you're going and that's final."

"What the fuck?! What are you my father?!" Watanuki screamed standing up off the bed they were sitting on.

"No, I'm your loving boyfriend." Dômeki answered.

"If you loved me you wouldn't dictate my life!"

"I'm trying to make sure you have a life!" Dômeki yelled and Watanuki stepped back. He had _never_ heard Dômeki raise his voice! "Look, I know how self sacrificial you can be, and I just don't want to see you hurt, or dead."

"Well, if you haven't noticed you're acting just like me! What do you think I'm going to be doing while you're here alone, with Kei? You think I'll be having a cup of tea and reading the fucking Tokyo Times?! It's going to be hard, I know that, but I don't need you protecting me all the time! I can do just fine on my own!" Watanuki was panting and his eyes were ablaze, he was shocked at the boy infront of him could be so stupid.

"Kimihiro," Dômeki said softly and Watanuki sat down next to him to look at him better, "I...I don't know what else to do."

"Let me stay with you...Shizuka." Dômeki turned to face his boyfriend, loving the way his named sound coming out of that mouth. Slowly, he leaned in for a kiss.

Watanuki shut his eyes when Dômeki's lips connected with his, in the softest of kisses. He sighed contentedly as he lift his hands to rest on Dômeki's shoulders, the brief moment of opened lips allowed Dômeki to insert his tongue into Watanuki's mouth, gently prodding the muscle inside. It was a slow loving kiss, with no hidden desire behind it, just a simple kiss shared between to people that truly loved one another, even if they wouldn't admit it.

They broke apart a few minutes later and Watanuki slowly opened his eyes to look at Dômeki, "I'll go." He said after awhile.

Dômeki hugged him.

-------------

"Promise you'll be careful?" Watanuki asked for the third time since he began to leave.

"Yes, no could you please go? I don't want you wondering around Kabuki-cho at night by yourself."

"That wouldn't be a problem if you came with me." Watanuki answered heading for the door.

"Hn." Was all Dômeki said, he'd already told Watanuki that he was going to open the box as soon as he got to his friends.

"Fine, fine I'm leaving," Watanuki opened the door and hesitated, he didn't want this to be like their last goodbye at the airport. Quickly he turned around to face Dômeki, tears unnoticed in his eyes.

"Hey," Dômeki said pulling him in for a hug. Watanuki clutched at Dômeki's shirt head resting on his chest.

"I don't want you to die." He whispered.

"And I don't want you to die." Dômeki answered.

"You can't die, okay? It's not allowed, you can't die." Dômeki chuckled at the childish way Watanuki said that, "It's not funny!"

"I know, I won't die okay? You can't either." He kissed the top of Watanuki's head.

"Promise?"

" I promise. But you have to, too."

"I won't die, it's you I'm worried about, lumbering around with that big body of yours! Kami know you could fall down a flight of stairs and die from stalking about!" Watanuki grinned playfully up at him. "Shizuka..." He said all of a sudden serous, "If...If one of us doesn't make it...I just want you to know that...I uhm...You know..Love you." He finished blushing 20 different shades of red.

Dômeki leaned down and caught Watanuki in a searing desperate kiss, tangling his tongue with Watanuki's hoping the moment would last a little longer, that they could hold on just a little tighter. But, alas, nothing last forever and they needed air.

Dômeki pressed his head against Watanuki's and whispered, "I love you, too, Kimihiro." Watanuki smiled kissing Dômeki for one last time before heading out of the door, "Just be careful."

-----------

Watanuki had made it to the address Dômeki had written down for him fairly quickly, the temple looked like any ordinary temple, except for the flashing neon sign that said 'Kabuki-cho Temple!'

"Who the hell puts a temple in the middle of the red light district?" Watanuki grumbled as he stared at the outside.

"Pervy priests." A voice said somewhere near his ear, he jumped and turned to face the speaker and was met with a pair of eye peeking over some shades.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled stepping back and the boy laughed.

"You must be Shizuka's boy, come own this way. My family runs this place, I'm Peiko Hazmada, but you can call me Haz." The boy was his age and had short green hair, he was wearing cargo and a tanktop. Watanuki followed Haz into the temple up to a room, "This is where you'll sleep for tonight, phones over there if you want to call Zuka, I'll be down the hall just call if you need anything."

"Oh, I'm fine, thank-you so much." Watanuki bowed deeply and Haz was gone.

Once he was sure he was alone he pulled out his phone and dialed Dômeki.

"_Hello?_"

"Why the hell did that boy call you Zuka?! Just how close are you two?!" Watanuki questioned fiercely and heard Dômeki chuckle on the other lend.

"_I've known him since grade school, our parents made us play together. He's a piece of work isn't he?_"

"Yea. yea, a real winner." Watanuki grumbled. "Well I'm here now so open the box or whatever and let's get this over with."

"_Okay, I'll call you fi I can._" Watanuki closed his eyes at that statement.

"Alright...Just-"

"_Be careful, I know. I love you._" Watanuki sighed.

"I love you too." With that he hung up the phone, now all he had to do was wait.

-----------

Dômeki set his phone down on top of the T.V. and pulled the bento box containing the vampire Kei out of his bag. He set it on the bed and stood back, he had to open the thing using that stupid incantation thing written on the out side.

"_Subete no yasuragi o kowasu."_ He said watching the kanji light up, "_Onaji ayamachi o kurikaesu._" Those kanji lit up as well, "_Hito no sugata ni modoritai_." The whole box aside from the last kanji was aglow, now for the last words, "_Honno sukoshi no aida de ii!!_" Suddenly the room was drowned and a bright gold light and Dômeki stumbled backwards and fell when he shielded his eyes from the burst of light.

There was a pained noise and a groan as the light faded and Dômeki ventured to look up, finding himself face to face with a pair of blood red eyes.

"Hello, Dômeki-kun."

1-Just pan fried rice with veggies.

2-The Shinjuku prefecture houses Japans largest and wildest red light districts, Kabuki-cho. Watanuki and Dômeki are in the Shinjuku skyscraper district.

**A/N:** OMG! I finished this chapter yay me! It's sooner than the other too! Woohoo! I think we only have two more chapters and the alternate ending to go! YAY! Did you see all that fluff?! It was INSANE! Okay, review!


	14. Broken Promise

**A/N:** I don't own xxxHOLiC.

**MATA!!!:** Here we are on another chapter of Bento Box Boys. This is kind of the last chapter, the next chapter will just be like an epilogue kind of thing. Just to clear up stuff. And then I will post the alternate ending!

Dômeki set his phone down on top of the T.V. and pulled the bento box containing the vampire Kei out of his bag. He set it on the bed and stood back, he had to open the thing using that stupid incantation thing written on the out side.

"_Subete no yasuragi o kowasu."_ He said watching the kanji light up, "_Onaji ayamachi o kurikaesu._" Those kanji lit up as well, "_Hito no sugata ni modoritai_." The whole box aside from the last kanji was aglow, now for the last words, "_Honno sukoshi no aida de ii!!_" Suddenly the room was drowned and a bright gold light and Dômeki stumbled backwards and fell when he shielded his eyes from the burst of light.

There was a pained noise and a groan as the light faded and Dômeki ventured to look up, finding himself face to face with a pair of blood red eyes.

"Hello, Dômeki-kun."

-------------

Dômeki eyes widened at the vividness of colour in the eyes he was looking into, it was amazing really. So many times Dômeki had seen his blood and others for that matter, but never had he noticed the beauty until this very moment.

He was mesmerized.

Which was why he couldn't sense the pure blood lust behind them, and made him forget _why_.

"Dômeki-kun, you're staring." Kei purred, stroking his cheek, "Do you find me attractive?"

Dômeki blinked several times before answering coldly, "Kei-san, you have no doubt that you are good looking." And it was true, but that wasn't going to sway Dômeki.

"Heh, I'm a little hurt," Kei answered, standing up fully, "But no matter, soon it will be you that's hurt." He grinned maliciously.

"And why is that?" Dômeki asked, standing as well.

"Don't play stupid. You know what I'm going to do to your beloved _Kimihiro-kun_." Kei somehow managed to spit that name out and make it sound sensual at the same time, "I'm going to turn him into a vampire, but first, I'm going to make him suffer. Make him suffer for what his ancestors did to my Kaiya! I will make him pay!" There was a fire that burned into those red eyes, now sparkling like rubies in a flame. Dômeki stood there, surveying the vampire coldly, not letting him see the fear that was racking his very core.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you where he is? Or for that matter, let you leave this room?" Dômeki asked.

"Of course not, but after a little torture I'm sure your tongue will loosen up a bit." Kei answered sitting down on the bed and crossing his legs, "You are expendable to me, I do not need you for anything other than taunting Watanuki. As such, I see you made the unfortunate mistake of bringing me out in the night time," He mentioned to the open curtains, "Which means I can search for him right away. If you had brought me back during the day time I more than likely would have ran out into the sun, or the light from the window would have killed me." Dômeki made no move, realizing the vampire was probably right, he mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

"Then again," Kei's voice brought out of his thoughts, "Maybe you did this on purpose. If I hadn't been killed instantly, then I would have found some dark place to think over my moves, now I have no time for such things." Kei stood and was instantly at Dômeki's side, "Tell me where he is."

"No." A blow was delivered to the side of his face. "No." He repeated and Kei hit him once more.

"You will tell me!" He hissed.

Dômeki looked at him straight in the eye, about three inches away from his face, "No."

"Foolish mortal!" Kei swiped across Dômeki's face with his long, sharp nails. Blood formed at the top of each cut immediately and Kei turned instantly pale. Grabbing Dômeki's head, Kei tentatively reached out and touched his tongue to the blood. The sound he made upon contact was not something Dômeki could describe, something like orgasmic relief with a bit of pain. Kei continued to slide his tongue across Dômeki's cheek, lapping up all that formed. Dômeki had long since ceasing all struggles as they were met with a new cut on his face.

Soon Kei grew tired of licking the face of his new found victim and he moved his tongue down the cheek, trailing blood, gripping Dômeki's hair tighter, he pulled back to expose the next.

"I had no intention of doing this." Kei said, teeth hovering millimeters over the smooth white flesh.

----------------------

"Somethings not right." Haz stated.

"Eh?" Watanuki looked up at the boy that was standing the doorway of the room he was currently housing.

"Somethings not right, Gramps can feel it. He said there's a disturbance in the spirit force or something like that. I figured I'd tell you, seeing as what Shizuka said he was doing was dangerous, you can't get more dangerous than angry spirits." Haz said.

It was true Watanuki could feel it as well, like something was a little off with his senses, like everything was a bit darker, colder, flowers not as fragrant as they should be.

"Not spirits," Watanuki sighed, "At least not anymore."

"What?" Haz asked.

"It's kind of a long story." Watanuki answered standing up and pacing the room, trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this one.

"I've got time." Haz answered walking over and sitting down on the bed.

"Well, a long time ago there was a vampire named Kei," Watanuki began.

"Wait," Haz interrupted, "Why are you telling me the vampire Kei story? I already know that one." Watanuki stopped in his tracks and turned to Haz, shock evident in his face.

"And how do you know about that?"

"Doesn't every kid? It's the story every parent tells their kid to scare the wits out of him and make him behave. The legend of the vampire Kei, if you didn't behave he'd come kill your parents, and if your parent died who would take care of you, and buy you pocky? That's what you were told. Didn't you ever here that story?"

"No, my parents died when I was two." Watanuki answered. His head was swimming, the curse of his family had been told as a bed time story to kids to make them behave? Someone had taken his pain and turned it into a way to benefit them? Did Dômeki know? And better yet, if he did, why hadn't he told him?

"Yea, well the way the parents tell it isn't the real way. Gramps told me what really happened." Haz continued on, "The Miwasureru family some I don't know, 500 hundred years ago? Yeah, well the head of the clan had a daughter that wanted to marry the vampire Kei, well the head didn't like that very much and so in a rage he killed his daughter and set the vampire on fire. Kei's last words were that he would kill all the family until there was one left, and that one he would turn into a vampire. After that people from the Miwasureru were killed left and right, then all the branch members of the family and so on and so forth. After awhile there were no Miwasurerus left." He paused and leaned in, "But, Kaiya's brother got away! He changed his name and started a family, and the line continued on, his family is probably still out there somewhere. Though, I wish I could remember what Gramps said the family changed their name to. It was something odd."

Watanuki wondered weather or not he should tell Haz what was happening at this very moment in the skyscraper district, and why.

"I would definitely hate to face off with Kei though, his heartlessness is legendary. Not only that, he could make even the toughest of warriors sing like a bird. Oh! I remember what they changed their name to now it was Wata.."His eyes widened in realization of what he was about to say, fear coated his features as he thought about the boy standing before him, worry seeped into his eyes at the thought of his friend facing off the most legendary vampire of Japan, "Nuki..." He finished lamely.

"Yea, that it was." Watanuki answer bitterly.

"Wait, you're a Watanuki? The last of the Miwasureru family?"

"Yes." Haz really was quite good at filling in the blanks.

"And right now, Shizuka...He's with...K-Kei?"

"Yes." Watanuki answered hanging his head low.

"AND YOU LEFT HIM THERE?! What kind of person are you?! Leaving an innocent man with a monster like Kei?!" Haz had hold of the from of Watanuki's shirt, shaking him.

"It wasn't my decision! I wanted to stay believe me! I would never have wanted to drag him in this! You think I want him to die?!" Watanuki screamed back, ripping himself away he began mumbling, "He can't die, he can't die. It's not allowed, he won't die."

"You love him." Haz said, half way shocked. Watanuki blushed, but nodded that he did. "Well, don't you want to do something about this?"

"Of course I do, but what can I do?" Watanuki sighed sitting down on the bed.

"Come on," Haz made for the door, "Gramps has some books on vampires and such, you can tell me the details on the way." Watanuki looked at him incredulously, fight a vampire with him? Was he nuts? Shaking his head and figuring it didn't matter now anyway, he got up and followed Haz down the hallway.

This was getting more complicated than he thought.

-------------

_Watanuki, where is Watanuki? Show me his trail, bring me his scent. I will have revenge! But first you must lead me to the source of my distress, I cannot do it all on my own. I require the assistance of you, Yami no Hatsugo!(1) Hear my plea, to carry on your lineage, my motives may be selfish, but they suits your cause none the less! Let me have but a whiff of that wretched blood that pulses through his veins, let me have but an inkling of his tainted spiritual energy, let...Me...Have...Him...THERE!_

_----------_

Watanuki and Haz were sitting in a dusty old storeroom at the back of the temple. The place was filled with books, scrolls, loose piece of paper, and old charms. Watanuki had told Haz the short version of what was going on, on the way to what Haz called, 'The Library.'

More like the spare room filled with junk. He and Haz were currently seated at a small table in the middle of the room, Haz reading from a book in front of him, called 'The Supernatural, Supernatural', _What publisher thought that was an okay name?_ Watanuki thought as he stared at the book.

"Watanuki?" Haz said.

"Huuuh?" Watanuki was startled out of his thought by Haz's voice.

"Did you hear me?" He stared coldly across the table, had he not just been telling Watanuki how to kill a vampire for the last five minutes?

"When?" Watanuki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he'd been spacing out this whole time. It was like, something was buzzing around his ears, constantly getting louder and softer, then louder. He didn't know what it was, only that it made it _really_ hard to concentrate. Not to mention the chill the would run down his spine every few minutes, that had only just started, and the pause between the chills was getting shorter and shorter.

Haz sighed and said, "I was telling you how to kill a vampire." At the blank look he received he continued, "There are many ways, but I see Gramps has marked fire as the best."

"What? You want me to set Kei on fire?" Watanuki questioned.

Haz shrugged, "Yea, why not? I doubt either of us could get close enough to stab him."

"Wait, what do you mean 'Either of us'? Who said you were coming?"

"I said I was coming." Haz answered standing up, "Now, come on we've got a vampire to kill. You got here around sunset so that was about eight, and now it's...Holy crap it's 11:30! We've been down here longer than I thought.."

"I don't think so! You're _not_ coming with me! I won't allow it, thank-you for the help and everything, but this is too much. I can handle Kei by myself." Watanuki answered.

"Dude, you're something else. Don't you realize that you're going up against a legend? You can't do that by yourself, and I'm willing to help."

"I won't have you getting killed for my sake." Watanuki answered.

"While it's true, I may be killed, I'm not doing this for your sake. I'm doing it for Zuka's, I'm coming weather you like ti or not." He adopted an expression and tone that was very familiar to Watanuki...Too familiar.

"AGGHHH! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THAT BASTARD! WASN'T ONE OF HIM ENOUGH?!" Haz smiled as he watched Watanuki ascend the stairs, it seemed he's perfected his Dômeki impression, "Well what the hell are you waiting for?! An invitation?"

-------

_I can smell him near, I'm getting closer. Soon, my love, soon I will have my revenge. Soon, we will be together again. Forgive me Kaiya, my love._

----------

There was something in Watanukis head. Besides all the things like blood and his brain. It was a feeling, and it was not good. Watanuki and Haz were now on a train to the skyscraper district, not to see Dômeki, no, to see Yûko. Haz had met the Space-Time Witch once, when he was ten. She had come to the temple to talk with his grandfather about something or other, bringing Shizuka's grandfather as well, just not Shizuka.

"Haz-kun..." Watanuki said suddenly, "Somethings not right!" His eyes were wide with panic, he now knew what the feeling in the back of his head, the pit of his stomach, and his heart were. "We have to get off, now!" Watanuki felt the train begin to stop and prayed silently to what ever god that was listening his thanks for stopping them right where they needed to be.

Watanuki made a break for the exit, Haz right behind him questions firing off left and right, "Is it Shizuka?"

"Yes." Watanuki breathed, finally bursting from the underground into the cool night air. Spinning around wildly he noted that he could see the hotel Dômeki was in. He made a break for it, Haz screaming at him from behind, but he didn't care, something was irrevocably _wrong_. Watanuki didn't have time for the elevator, instead he took the steps two at a time to the third floor. Who knew he had all that energy?

Watanuki stopped suddenly infront of the door, Haz behind him, bent over trying to catch his breath. Watanuki was frozen, the waves of spiritual energy coming off the room was so great his senses were beginning to malfunction, through the haze, however, he could tell that Kei wasn't in the room. Not anymore.

He slid the key card into it's allotted slot, here the faint clicking of the door unlocking his slowly opened the door, afraid of what he'd find there. Moving inward, Haz followed and said nothing, maybe he could feel the energy coming off the room as well?

They were at the end of the hall when they saw him, there on the floor laying face down, in a pool of his own blood.

"Shizuka!" Haz screamed, falling backwards from the shock of seeing his old friend. Watanuki could not tear his eyes away, his feet moved on their own taking him to Dômeki's side.

"Dômeki," He whispered, kneeling next to the boy, "You have to get up now." When no response came he said it a little louder, "Dômeki...Dômeki..." He began to gently shake the boy, "Dômeki!" His tone was snappish, Haz regained his composure and was now by Dômeki's side as well."

"Watanuki-kun...He's gone..."Haz said softly, Watanuki didn't seem to hear him.

"Dômeki! Get up! Get up this instance! You're not allowed to die!" He screamed at the prone figure in anger, "You're not allowed to die! You promised! You promised!" A sob escaped hist throat and he threw himself on top of the boy, "Get up! Get up you good for nothing! You promised me!" His body shook with sobs as held on to Dômeki, Haz trying to get him off, "Shizuka! Shizuka, please wake up! Please! I'll make you any bento you ever want! Shizuka! You're not supposed to die dammit, you weren't supposed to die! You promised! You promised! Why did you lie to me?! You promised..." He repeated the line over and over like a mantra, gently rocking back and forth Haz rubbing his back.

"I'll take him to the hospital..."Haz said, gently prying his body from the unmoving one. And suddenly Watanuki was cold, so very, very cold.

"Ahhh, I should have known you'd come back for your precious Dômeki-kun, I'd had been better off to wait here." The voice was like silk, wrapping over Watanuki's ears. Instead of feeling compelled to learn more about this intriguing voice, he felt only one thing, rage.

"YOU!" He screamed jumping back from Dômeki's unmoving figure. "You did this! You did this! I'll kill you!"

"My dear boy, I'm already dead." Kei said with a little laugh. "Ah the tragedy of all this, so much like my own story, only there's one thing missing."

"And that is?" Watanuki asked, while not really caring.

"_You're still alive!_" The voice was hissed and chilling, making you think of only the bad in the world, it sucked the joy out of you and filled you with fear. Kei lunged at Watanuki who moved just in time. "Don't run from me, boy! I don't enjoy playing with my food that much!"

"Shut up!" Watanuki yelled picking up the nearest thing to him and throwing it at the vampire, the vase was dodged and smashed into the wall behind him.

"Missed me, missed me, now you have to kiss me!" Kei chanted, laughing, "Although, I'll be the one doing the kissing here." He lunged again, fangs down, nails long and sharp. Watanuki moved away just in time for Kei to slice open his jacket, leaving four gashes across his chest. "Poo, you moved."

Watanuki run into the kitchen and flung open the silverware drawer, he grabbed all the sharp knives and flung them one by one at Kei who dodged the all, but caught the last one, and large butcher knife.

"Such a naughty, naughty boy you are Watanuki-kun! Playing with such sharp objects. _Let me show you what they're really for!_" The knife aimed for Watanuki's heart but he was able to move enough and whack down on Kei's and enough that it stabbed him in the leg.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Watanuki cried in pain, pulling the knife out of his leg, at that instant Kei went to sink his fangs into Watanuki's neck but Watanuki had jerked and he ended up biting the boys shoulder just as he was stabbed in the stomach. Kei let go of the shoulder to call out in shock, blood oozing from the wound. That second gave Watanuki enough time to push the vampire backwards and they stumbled out of the tiny kitchenette, Watanuki rolled into the pull of Dômeki's blood, only no Dômeki.

Looking around he was Haz almost to the door with Dômeki slung over his shoulders. "THAT'S IT!" Kei roared jumping up, "I have had enough of this!" He pulled the knife out of his stomach, blood pouring along with it, hitting the floor with splashes and clanks. The wound healed almost immediately, and Kei smiled predatorily, about to make his way over to Watanuki, but noticing the knife in his out stretched arm.

Watanuki's face was painted with blood, his expression determined rage, and grief. Tears fell from his eyes from pain both mental and physical. His clothes were covered in blood and tattered, hair matted to his head. All in all Watanuki was disheveled, tired, and in pain, yet he exuded a certain cold power that made Kei stop to reconsider the boy.

They stood facing each other in silence, Haz dared not to move, Kei was close to him and if the vampire decided to pay attention to him... But Haz was not granted his wish of going unnoticed, a sound came from him or rather above him, "Ki-mi-ro..."The name was uttered out into the silence of the like a shout, all eyes turned to Haz's shoulder. "Ki-mi-ro..." Dômeki said again with much difficulty, "D-Don't die...Want ekiben tomorrow..."

"Big jerk, I told you I don't take orders." Watanuki said, but he was smiling, tears of relief streaming down his face.

"Promised..."Dômeki reminded him and Watanuki sighed, "I guess I did didn't I?"

"Well this is all very touching," Kei said instantly next to Dômeki, "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut your little reunion short." Turning and facing Haz, who was trying to leave the room as quickly as possible, Kei grabbed him in one hand and flung him down on the ground holding Dômeki in the other. Dômeki's eyes were open, but they were not looking at the vampire holding him, they were looking over at Watanuki, a small smile playing on his lips. "I thought I'd killed you," Kei said, "Oh well, once more won't hurt." And Kei brought his hand to Dômeki's neck, ready to squeeze the rest of his life out of him when Watanuki made a split decision.

The room was cast into complete darkness, temporarily blinding everyone in the room, there was a loud crash of breaking glass, and a yelp. A body hit the floor, feet were pounding across the room and then their was the sound of a match being struck, there was light, small and then it grew larger, and larger, there was scream of pain and the smell of burning clothes and flesh filled the air. They watched on in horror as the body burned, they stayed like that for a long time, watching the body turn to ashes, it really didn't take long at all.

A soft voice spoke well used words, and a bright light filled the room. An ambulance was called and three were brought of the room, one on a stretcher another hanging on to it for dear life, and one walking along beside it. Questions were asked and the answers given were lies, believable lies. People on the streets watched as the three were loaded into the emergency response vehicles one in one and two in the other. In an ambulance a boy sat clutching a bento box, his free hand laced with the fingers of the boy on the stretcher.

1-First child of darkness, I meant the first vampire ever made or something like that.

**A/N:** Well, there you have it! Now all we have is the epilogue and the alternate ending! Yay! Were almost done! I must say, I like this chapter, don't ask me why! Ok, review!!


	15. Epilogue

**A/N:** I don't own xxxHOLiC.

**MATA!!!:** Hello! How are you?! I'm fine thanks except for one thing, I'm definitely really sad that this is over...It's over now...Forever...Although I did make it that way, I could have made a sequel (One that was actually written well.) If I went with the alternate ending as the real ending, I didn't though so there you go. Anyhoo, welcome to the final chapter of Bento Box Boys!

Yûko's heels clicked and clacked with a elegant air down the hallway of the hospital near her home. She knew that she was on the wrong floor of the two she wanted to see at the moment but their were other things she needed to take care of first.

Rounding the corner she entered a private room, they boy laying on the bed awake staring at the ceiling.

"How are you Haz-kun?" Yûko asked as she sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"I'm fine Yûko-san, thank you for asking." Haz answered, smiling nervously at the witch before him, he had always been a bit uneasy around her.

"Good, good. Thank you for helping my boy, I know he needs all the help he can get."

Haz grinned, "No problem, it was cool working with him anyway." Yûko's figure was prone, laxed back into the chair with her knees crossed, they sat in silence for a few moments while Yûko studied the boy.

"It would have never worked." She said suddenly and Haz's features faltered.

He sighed, looking away from the witch and out the window. He was quiet for a moment before answering so quietly only Yûko would have heard him, "I know,"

Yûko nodded and stood, telling Haz that she would go see his family the next day and formally apologize for all the trouble that was cause because of her, Haz said nothing. She was at the door when she turned and said, "The nurse," A moment later she was gone a 'Take care' hanging in the air after her.

Haz still stared at the door from which she exited when a beautiful male nurse intern with longish black hair, and blue eyes walked in, grinning like no tomorrow, "How are you Peiko-san?" The boy asked sweetly.

"You can call me Haz."

If possible the boys grin widened, "Haz."

------------

"Jerk," Watanuki said glaring at Dômeki.

"You promised." Dômeki said simply.

"You've just recovered enough to talk and the first thing you want to talk about is me making you food?! What do you think this is?! This isn't Burger King, you can't always have it your way!" Watanuki yelled at him.

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to an injured man?" Yûko swept into the room, door closing behind her.

"You!" Watanuki jumped up pointing a finger at her, "Why the hell didn't you warn me about all this crap, eh?! And why didn't you tell me that my families history was a kids fable?! And I suppose your going to take a bunch of money out of _my _pay because of something that was YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Watanuki-kun, this is a hospital you know, and Dômeki-kun is obviously still in grave condition, why don't you keep it down?" The witch asked smoothly, Watanuki looked away guiltily. "In any case, I have come to collect the Box."

Watanuki stared at her, all this and she just wanted the box?! "Wait, I want to know a few things before you go." Yûko looked amused but motioned for him to continue anyway, "First off, how the hell does this box work?"

"Ancient magic forged by myself and another," She answered immediately.

"Why did you answer me?" Watanuki asked, astonished the woman had given him a truthful answer.

"You asked." She said simply, "Is that all?"

"No, I mean _how_ does it work."

"That box is infused with the oldest magic known to man, the dark magic. When myself and another made the box we forged with your family's blood, and Dômeki-kun's," She looked at the silent boy, "But, we had to make it so the box would hold Kei's powerful spirit for more than a few minutes, that was the tricky part, do you know how hard it is to coax a dead vampire into a box? And it's not like there's a ton around. So after we had that done we used an ancient spell that allowed us to forcefully move the spirit on to the other world, weather by entering the box once again or staying out for it's allotted hours."

"Why a bento box?" Dômeki asked.

"It was what we had plenty of." She answered, "And no one would think you suspicious."

"Why didn't I ever hear about the legend of Kei?" Asked Watanuki.

"You didn't have parents to tell you,"

"I meant why didn't _you_ tell me," He countered huffily, "I bet you didn't want because you enjoy watching me suffer." Yûko threw her head back and laughed, once done with Watanuki yelling at her she said, "Oh, you know me too well!"

Dômeki smirked at that and Watanuki threw a magazine at him, "All right Watanuki-kun, give me the box."

"With pleasure," He handed her the box and noticed the kanji was glowing a faint red, she told him not to worry about it and walked out of the room, saying she would see them both tomorrow. Then she was gone and the two boys were left alone.

Dômeki slid over on his twin sized hospital bed and pulled on Watanuki's arm to get him to lay down, Watanuki sighed, but took off his glasses and lay down anyway, "You're such a baby, can't even sleep without me." Watanuki said as he snuggled into the taller boy's chest, Dômeki raised a brow at him, motioning to his cuddling, "Shut up." Watanuki replied to the unspoken statement.

They didn't speak for sometime and Dômeki thought Watanuki had fallen asleep, he smiled to himself, whispering in Watanuki's ear, "I love you, Kimihiro."

Watanuki smiled into Dômeki's chest and said, "I love you too, Shizuka."

"Good, because I still want ekiben tomorrow."

"Jerk."

_Owari_

**A/N:** Gay ending, I know. Sorry, I suck at life, let's all join the black parade! Uhm so alternate ending next chapter, yea...


	16. Alternate Ending

**A/N:** I don't own xxxHolic.

**MATA!!!:** This is the alternate ending and takes place from a scene in chapter...Uhm...the one before the epilogue...Yea, so I'll past the paragraph before it's different, this isn't long by the way.

_"Well this is all very touching," Kei said instantly next to Dômeki, "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut your little reunion short." Turning and facing Haz, who was trying to leave the room as quickly as possible, Kei grabbed him in one hand and flung him down on the ground holding Dômeki in the other. Dômeki's eyes were open, but they were not looking at the vampire holding him, they were looking over at Watanuki, a small smile playing on his lips. "I thought I'd killed you," Kei said, "Oh well, once more won't hurt." And Kei brought his hand to Dômeki's neck, ready to squeeze the rest of his life out of him when Watanuki made a split decision._

--------------

Reaching for a table side lamp, Watanuki went to hurl it across the room, but when he pulled it out of the wall, he wasn't expecting the room to darken so quickly, his arm caught a little and the lamp flung in the general direction Kei.

It was when Kei's hand was around Watanuki's throat and he heard spluttering that he later found out belonged to him, did he realize the lamp had not hit it's target.

"Nice try, kid, but not good enough." Kei's hand tightened around his neck, "I hope you enjoyed your last sunrise and set." Then Kei's fangs were in his neck, and their was a scorching pain burning through his arm where he'd been stabbed. Watanuki screamed, trying to push the vampire off him but it was too late, he was too weak, he could feel his eye lids becoming heavier, and heavier. He couldn't see a thing, the room was still dark, he couldn't hear a thing, only the sound of what blood remained in his body pulsing in his ears.

Kei gave a final suck before he released Watanuki's neck, with a gasp.

Watanuki couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't open his eyes. Everything felt heavy and hurt, and he was thirsty, so very thirsty. Then something sweet hit his lip in a drop, he licked them and another replaced it. Watanuki inclined his head to find the source of the dripping and it was brought his mouth, Kei's wrist.

He couldn't help himself really, he wanted to resist but the taste of blood was so sweet he could not, vaguely he heard Haz and Dômeki yelling at him, he ignored them because now he was beginning to feel human again.

Or at least a little bit. He heard Kei's laugh as he sucked on the wrist, trying to bleed him dry, "Yes that's right boy, drink up!" And then Watanuki could _hear_ and he could _see_ and _taste_ and _touch_ and _smell._ This, he decided was much different than before.

"And now you are a vampire!" Kei's voice shook with laughter as he stood and twirled around, Watanuki, horrified scrambled up to check if it was true, looking in the mirror he saw a pair of blood red eyes staring back at him, a crazed face twirling behind him, a scared one even further back, and then the face of a handsome boy, tears running down his cheeks. Watanuki watched his own tears, made of blood, roll down as well.

**A/N:** Uhm...So that was crap, I just wanted to throw it out there that part of me wanted it to end with him becoming a vampire. Yay.


End file.
